Surprising Each Other -CosmicInferno-
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: There's always going to be something new to discover. Especially between Ren (OC) and Yusei. CosmicInfernoShipping (Yusei/Ren) Rated T for language. Warning: contains canon/OC and shonen-ai (boy/boy).
1. Prompt 1- Unexpected Affection

**A/N: This is what I get for thinking of some sappy shorts on Valentine's Day of these two XD So, I hope by the title you guys know that this is a collection of a shipping I created dubbed CosmicInfernoShipping which is Yusei/Ren (aka a Yusei/OC pairing so if this isn't your cup of tea you don't have to read it...also, it's boy/boy so there's that too). I don't see there being that many chapters and will probably be completed pretty soon. This is just some snippets into their relationship and finding out things about each other. I _might_ reference other cannon/OC pairings I've made, but they aren't the focus. So just enjoy some fluffy shonen-ai!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OCs.**

 **Unexpected Affection:**

(Ren's POV)

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

I took a glance at my waist to see that Yusei still had his arm wrapped around it. I looked back up at him. "Really? How can you NOT tell that your arm is anaconda wrapped around my waist?"

He shrugged. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"...this is SO unlike you..." I muttered, wiggling around to get into a better position as I turned back to my book. The two of us were at my place (about the only way for us to get some peace and quiet away from Crow and Jack's bickering), just hanging around on the couch. Yusei had a small table set up to put his laptop on while I took out a new book to read. And somehow, for some reason, he had looped his arm around me and kept me from escaping easily.

I think it came as a huge surprise to a lot of us when the two of us started dating. I mean, he's usually quiet and reserved while I'm...pretty much the opposite in public more often than not. When I have something to say, I will say it. Pretty much the whole foot-in-the-mouth syndrome. Of course, I _do_ keep some things to myself. And I always make sure not to cuss like a sailor around kids who don't need to be hearing those kinds of words. So maybe I'm not as rowdy as a lot of people tend to see.

From my experience in dating (both guys and gals), I tend to always find something that the other doesn't normally share outside the private dates. Except I was sure I wouldn't get _that_ many surprises with Yusei. Now I'm pretty sure I'll have to start making a list at this point. And the whole cuddling things is going right up there with the rest of 'em!

"No, seriously, am I going to have to worry about you holding me hostage?" I asked. I was only partly being sarcastic.

"Well, I wouldn't say it'd be going _that_ far," he replied, turning to look at me.

I bookmarked the page and rolled around to face him better. "Seriously, you're the last guy I'd imagine that would want to cuddle. You don't look like you exactly scream that."

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I act differently with just you around."

"Hmm...now you're going to make me want to test that little theory out when we have the gang together."

"Really now?" This time, he took his attention away from his laptop to look me in the eye.

"Hey, we already passed the PDA mark with all that kissing. I think this would be a downgrade compared to that."

Yusei chuckled. "Whatever you say."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes before I decided this new position wasn't quite comfortable. "Okay, even this couch is too small for us to lay like this. Hold still," I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He looked at me a bit confused at first, but he released his grip on me to allow me to move around a bit more freely. While the couch at my place was much bigger compared to the one Yusei had, it still wasn't enough room for two older teen boys to be laying on side by side. Why not use the bed? I don't know, maybe because my sister's still here and I don't want to give her the wrong idea.

Speaking of AJ... "You two keep it tame in there. I still live here, ya know," she called from the kitchen.

"Dammit, AJ! We're not doing anything perverted in here!"

"Yeah, sure."

"You've been hanging out with Kalin too much!" A chuckle under me caused me to glare at Yusei. "And you're not helping."

"Sorry." After a bit more struggle, I finally got us into a better position. I was laying on Yusei's front against my own. I'm pretty sure I threw the book I had been reading across the room while trying to get comfortable. I settled down easier. "Better?"

I nodded. "Much." I gave a slight yawn. "Okay, now I'm tired. Think I'll take a short nap."

"Well, I'm not stopping you." I rolled my eyes at his reply. Another yawn and I felt my eyelids close. His arm went back around my waist. Heh, wonder what else I'm going to be surprised with?

 **A/N: Okay, so not very long. These are mainly going to be short (probably not going to be as long as the chapters from my other stories) scenes between the two. Who knows? Maybe I'll reach 100 chapters (or not XD)? I have yet to decide on what the next chapter will be over, but I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	2. Prompt 2- Get A Smile

**A/N: Here's some more fluff! Also, coming with an extra update with a suggestion from Sister Of The Pharaoh. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Get A Smile:**

(Yusei's POV)

"Ren, what are you doing?"

"You're in one of those moods again. I'm trying to make you happy," he replied. His chin rested on top of my head while his arms were laying lazily around my neck.

In the time since we met, I've noticed Ren had the tendency to drop everything he was doing to cheer up the people around him. Whether it was a duel or telling a (really bad) joke, he'd do what he could to bring a smile out. So to see him get together with someone as serious as me seemed pretty shocking, especially after meeting an ex of his, Ace. It didn't seem to make much sense to the others.

"And what would these moods be?" I asked.

"Mm..."

"Ren, come on. You can tell me."

"Well...you get that distant look in your eyes, like you're not exactly thinking about what's going on here and now. Plus, you get more solemn. I don't like seeing that."

There's definitely no end to finding out how observant Ren is. It often seemed that Ren's attention was all over the place, but he can zero in on when there's something wrong. Lately, he's been showing a side that's a bit different from how he acts in front of others...and I don't mind it. I kind of liked this side of him being more private than public.

"I've had a lot on my mind is all. There's nothing to worry about," I told him.

"But I _have_ to worry! I don't like seeing you take all the burdens, and I'm sure everyone else feels the same," he replied, a bit of the last part being muffled. He must have changed his head's position to having his face on the top of my head instead of his chin.

I gave a small smile. I feel like a part of me forgets that Ren said he'd help with whatever he could, no matter how hard. Ren's had a lot on his plate as well, but he's like me and willing to help with anything despite that. _Seems like he's reminding me why I fell for him,_ I thought, closing the laptop and setting it on the table nearby.

"Yusei? What are you-" I cut Ren off by pulling him down onto the couch with me, causing him to yelp a bit once he lands on top of me. His blue-green eyes blink with surprise and a bit of red dusts his cheeks. "The hell, man? A bit of warning would have been nice!"

I smiled. "You know, you keep reminding me the reason we're together."

"Huh?"

"You're always wanting to help, not caring about your own problems and putting them aside in favor of others." I brought a hand to the right side of his face, my thumb brushing one of the two scars near his eye. "And I like being the one to see this more serious side of you. Makes it feel more special."

He blinked, the red growing a bit more. "Geez, why are you the romantic out of the two of us?" He relaxed on top of me, his face partly hiding on my chest.

I chuckled, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Maybe I like showing this side of me to you."

Ren lifted his head up a bit. "Well, got any more surprises to show me?"

I gave a smirk. "Perhaps."

"Knock it off, you two. I don't want to be cleaning that couch," AJ said as she walked past.

"Dammit, AJ! We're not doing it on the couch!" Ren retorted, pushing up enough to glare at his sister's back.

"Not taking any chances while I'm still here!"

"Grr...I swear, if you weren't my sister..."

I shook my head, pulling him back down. "Come on, you two. Be nice."

"...she started it..."

 **A/N: I promise not all theses scenes are going to have AJ in them...just the ones where I felt needed a little chuckle XD**


	3. Prompt 3- Late At Night

**A/N: This was one of the ideas from Sister Of The Pharaoh. The end's going to leave on a bit of a cliffhanger (*cough* up to your imagination what happens but very obvious what this lead to *cough*). I hope this works ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Late At Night:**

(Ren's POV)

"Ngh...nope, can't sleep..." I mumbled, rolling onto my front. This night, I decided to spend the night with Yusei after my band let out. He was still working, so I tried to see if I could go to sleep before him. It's been...maybe two hours since then...well, shit.

I rolled out of the bed, running a hand through my hair. I was letting my hair grow out a bit to get it out of the undercut style. I felt it was time to get a style change. Besides, I kind of wanted to put a matching braid on my right side to go with the one Chelsea helped me arrange on the left. _What time is- Holy crap! It's almost 3 AM!_ I thought when I took a glance at my watch.

 _Wait...then why hasn't Yusei come up here yet? This is his room after all, not mine this time._ I headed downstairs. "Hey, Yusei. You still-" I slapped a hand on my mouth once I noticed his slumped form.

He must have passed out a bit after I got here, with how deep asleep he appeared to be. _He must have worked himself out. Man, I need to be more convincing when I ask him not to work himself tired all the time. That, or stay up with him to keep an eye on him. More often than not,_ I'm _the one who can't get any sleep._

I noticed his jacket laying on the ground near him. It was getting cooler with the change in season. _Well, can't let him catch cold._ I quietly walked over, picked up his jacket, and laid it on his shoulders. Yusei shifted a little, making me freeze for a second, but he stilled. I let out a mental sigh. _Geez, why am I acting like this is some big secret? Not like this is the first—or last—time I'm doing it._

Before I turned away, I took another look at him. He always seemed peaceful when he was asleep. At least, when I managed to catch him asleep. He became more relaxed, letting his defenses go down for a moment. Sure, when we're alone, he lets them down a little, but not like when he's asleep.

 _Well, I better let him get to sleep. He needs it, considering the jobs he's been taking lately for the tournament. 'Sides, he might head to bed once he realizes how uncomfortable that position is._ I leaned in a bit, pushing back his bangs, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 _For crying out loud, we've been together for a few months. Why would I find this embarrassing?_ I thought once I pulled away, my cheeks heating up a bit. Yeah, I get a bit embarrassed every now and then. It wasn't because I was dating Yusei, of course. I was this way with others I've dated in the past, too. I dunno, maybe I'm just over-thinking things like usual...

As I was heading back to the stairs, I heard a tired, "Ren?"

 _Ahhhh crap...I'm caught. Keep cool, Ren._ "Yes?" I replied in a slight squeak. _Oh for the love of-! That's not keeping it cool!_ Maybe it's because this is the first time he's woken up when I did this that I'm slightly freaking out.

I turned back to him to see him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Um...at least three in the morning, last I checked."

"That late? Is your insomnia acting up again?"

"Nnnnnnaa—yes." Hard to pull a lie on him half the time...and this time he's half-asleep! Guess I better wing it. "Though, it's not like it's hurting much! I mean, the guys and I aren't planning on meeting up _that_ early. 'Sides, I can get a couple cans of soda or something to-"

"Ren."

I gave a bit of a yelp when I realized he was now standing in front of me. "Holy shit, you're fast!"

He chuckled. "I think you're just tired enough not to notice right away."

I pouted. "Are you making fun of me now?"

"Of course not." He wrapped his arms around me. "Just that we should head off to bed."

I sighed. "Fine, but I don't think I'm going to be conking out anytime- AH!" I yelped again when he suddenly decided to pick me up bridal style. "For the love of everything good, can't you _warn_ me?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"I swear, if you drop me-"

"I won't, trust me. Besides, I might have a way to make sure you can sleep."

I blinked, a bit confused at first before my face flushed a bit. Well then, this is going to be quite a night.

 **A/N: Is the ending too corny or is it just me? XD I'll try to work on continuing the scene sometime (as a separate piece since I'm keeping these shorts rated T or under).**


	4. Prompt 4- Jealous, Much?

**A/N: Here's another idea from Sister Of The Pharaoh. I did kind of have some ideas for jealousy to be between the two...but it was mostly from Yusei XD And I think most of it comes from Ace and Ren in one of my Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's stories Elements of the Original Dragon (but we'll get to that later as I'm still writing the next chapter XD). This is going to be a bit interesting to write Ren being jealous. Also, this will be one of a few shorts that will switch between the POVs as I feel like we need a glimpse into Ren's head as well.**

 **(And the names of Ren's band members may or may not be permanent ^^'')**

 **(Also, for during the scene Ren's band plays, I'd suggest looking on YouTube for a fast paced _Gravitation_ song like "Spicy Marmalade" or "Blind Game Again.")**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Jealous, Much?:**

(Yusei's POV)

"What?! Aw, come on, seriously? We performed not even a week ago! Can't they wait a few more days?" Ren groaned. He got a call from where he and his band usually perform, thinking they had to reschedule for a later date (which he wasn't against since that meant we could spend more time together), but that didn't seem to be the case.

 _They must have gotten more popular lately,_ I mused while watching Ren struggle with the owner. Prior to the WRGP coming up, I used to go watch his band perform on their weekly nights. Now though, it felt like the two of us had things piled on top of us to keep us separated for one night a week. Even more if they decided to practice with a new song.

"We're not even _paid_ to perform, man! And I doubt the guys are going to want to- wait, what? You _already_ called them and asked? What the hell?!"

"Ren, sounds like you're outnumbered there," I called.

"Hold on, that's my boyfriend." He covered the receiver. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Not really. I can take a break if you need a ride." Considering how long it took him to get here, I had to guess he walked instead of drove.

He seemed to have an internal debate before he sighed, bringing the phone back to his ear. "I'll be there in a few. Uh-huh, bye." He hung up and threw the cell phone somewhere behind him.

"You know AJ's going to kill you if that broke, right?" I said, standing up and grabbing my jacket.

"At this point, I don't think I really care if I piss off _Jazz_ of all people."

(Ren's POV)

We got to the venue in rather quick fashion (though I swear half the time Yusei sped up was just to freak me out). Since I was at his place and not mine at the time of the call, I had to ask Allen to grab the old outfit I wore when performing. It consisted of a white dress shirt with the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt cut to look like flames, gray pants, and a red-orange short-sleeved jacket. I doubt anyone would care that I kept the same shoes on (normally I'd have boots on for that outfit but I'm too ticked off at having to come in earlier than expected).

"Ugh, I have a bad feeling this is gonna be a while. You might as well just head back," I sighed, picking up my outfit.

"Yeah no. You left your cellphone back at the garage, remember?" he replied.

"...shit..."

"I'll try to be within sight range." He gave a quick peck on my lips. "Break a leg."

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice." I went to get changed while he went to squeeze into the already growing audience.

 _Man, I was looking forward to at least spending a bit more time with him alone rather than singing,_ I thought as I got prepared. _With him doing the odd jobs or working on the new engine and me doing the band gigs or my other job...it's been getting a bit hard for us to spend time as a couple. What if...we just can't take it any longer...?_ I blinked and shook my head. _No way! Just 'cause we haven't had a whole lot of free time to spend with each other doesn't mean we'll just split. It just makes the times we DO spend together more special...right?_

I jumped slightly at the banging on the changing room door. "Yo, Ren! Hurry it up in there!" I heard Nathan call.

"I'm hurrying!" I replied, struggling a bit to get my shoes back on.

Once I got ready, I got onto the stage and started adjusting the mic. I absentmindedly scanned around to try to find Yusei. It's been a while since he's attended one of my band's performances, so I didn't want to mess up. I finally managed to spot him a little further to the back at an easy sight range and...wait, who was with him? I didn't recognize the guy at all. A fan of his, maybe?

They seemed to be talking and I noticed Yusei nodding a bit with a small smile. I felt my heart sink a little. _Wait, he couldn't be flirting...right? No, come on, Ren! Think rationally for once. You trust Yusei, right? Right. He'd never do anything like that behind your back...but we haven't been spending too much time together and-_

"Hey, Ren! Snap out of it! We're about to start!" Allen said, hitting my shoulder.

"Ah! R-Right," I replied, straightening up. This is no time to worry about my relationship (or what could become lack thereof). I've gotta stay focused for this performance.

(Yusei's POV)

 _Well that went a bit better than expected,_ I thought as I turned to watch Ren's band start up. I got asked for a friendly duel, but I had to explain that I didn't have my deck on me after hurrying here with Ren. Thankfully, he understood and asked to duel at another time to which I agreed.

The band began playing, the crowd starting up once Ren began singing. Of course, I noticed something a bit...off about Ren performing. He didn't seem entirely focused on the song at all, like his mind was on something else. I doubt a whole lot of people would notice it unless they really knew him well. It looked like he was forcing himself to concentrate on performing over whatever was on his mind.

 _What in the world could be wrong? Is he still upset over having to come out to perform so early this week? It doesn't look like he had an argument with one of his band mates. He'd be a bit less jerky with his movements. What else could be wrong?_ I wondered as the concert continued.

It was at least an hour before Ren's band was let out. I waited for him by the exit. I had to think of how I would approach Ren about what was bugging him. Despite the fact that he acts like he shows all of his emotions front and center, he actually covers up what he's really feeling under it all. That's what makes it a bit hard to find out what he's feeling since he replaces that emotion with something else. _I guess I'll just have to ask him and get straight to the point. Hopefully it's not anything serious._

My head went up as soon as I heard Ren's voice. "Okay, see you guys next week, maybe," he called behind him. He was back into his long-sleeved shirt and pants from earlier. He stopped when he noticed me standing by the door. "Oh hey."

"Hey," I replied.

"Ah...we better hurry back to the garage, huh? Don't want the others to think we've been-"

"Ren, is something wrong?"

He froze with the deer in headlights look. "W-What? What makes you think that?" His eyes were darting about. Yep, definitely hiding something.

"Other than how you're acting right now, you weren't exactly focused back on stage. You kept your focus above the crowd and your movements weren't flowing like normal." He settled down a little, this time just keeping his eyes down. I stepped closer to him. We were roughly the same height (he was at least an inch shorter than I was), so I didn't have to tilt his head up too far. "Come on, Ren. You don't have to hide anything, remember?"

"Right...well, before the concert started...I saw you talking with some other guy and thought that you'd rather be with someone other than me."

I blinked, a bit surprised about his answer. But it did make sense. I was in easy sight range of the stage, so he probably saw everything and thought the other guy was flirting with me. I chuckled a bit. "So the reason why you were out of it was because you were jealous, huh?"

"What, no! I wasn't jealous!" This time the doubt and sadness went away from his blue-green eyes back to the usual fire when he gets riled up. "I just thought you were thinking of other options is all." He turned away from me, crossing his arms.

"In other words, you were jealous."

"Mph..."

Ren stated early on that he wasn't one to get jealous, but I think he may have mixed his doubts with jealousy at this point. _Looks like I'm going to have to remind him a bit._ I got closer, leaning to his ear. "You know, I doubt anyone could light the same fire you have," I whispered.

"Wha- mph!" As soon as he started turning around, I closed the distance between us and kissed him. He tensed for a second before relaxing. I pulled away.

"You don't really have to worry, Ren. He just wanted to have a duel is all. Besides, I don't see us breaking up any time soon."

He kept eye contact for a few seconds and sighed, leaning his head onto my shoulder. "Now I feel stupid..."

"You're not stupid. You were just worried is all. Besides, I still get a bit jealous when you hang out with Ace."

Ren pulled up his head, giving me a disbelieving face. "Did you literally forget me saying that the reason we broke up was 'cause we couldn't get along?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't worry about you getting back with him."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess we can say we're even in that department then. Let's get going. I bet the others will wonder why we haven't come back as soon as we said in the note."

"Uh...what note?"

"...we forgot to leave a note, didn't we?"

"Yep, seems like it."

"...well, if Security is at the garage, we'll know that Crow freaked out and thought we got kidnapped..."

 **A/N: I feel like I somewhat failed at having a flirty Yusei _ It's so hard with his character...well, Ren makes up for that I guess X'D**

 **Anyway, I do have a current idea for another prompt, but I think it's going to take a while to type up as I can see it being a bit lengthy. In the mean time, if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to give me more ideas until I come out with the next big one. I think this little 'story' will be any oneshots I can come up with these two that could fit. I need to work on the main stories XD I'm literally sitting on the next two chapters for Elements of the Original Dragon here X'D**

 **PS- Sorry if Ren's potty mouth bugs anyone. Part of his inspiration came from Dante of _Devil May Cry_ ^^' And a bit of Eren from _Attack on Titan_ along with Rin from _Blue Exorcist_.**


	5. Prompt 5- Facing Stigma

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Have some more CosmicInferno stuff!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Facing Stigma:**

(Yusei's POV)

Ren had a rather strange way of handling what others said. Anything directed at him might as well go in one ear and out the other. At someone he knows? Let's just say there's a reason he isn't allowed to go into the city by himself. He tends to be a bit...extreme when it comes to defending the people he cares for.

Though, compared to early on in our relationship, he's calmed down quite a lot. Well, at least enough that he doesn't try to throw anything that's in his hand at the offender. He mainly uses his words now and rude gestures (trust me, I've tried to get him to stop, but there's some things with Ren that's not easy to make him grow out of). The best example was a recent date we were on. A guy and his girlfriend had called us out when I had put my arm around Ren's shoulders while we were waiting on our food. Instead of his usual throwing anything at hand or even flipping the bird at them, he slid onto my lap and yelled at them, "If you don't like it, then don't watch!"

"What are you smiling about?" Ren asked, snapping me from my thoughts. He looked up at me from where his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Nothing, just last week's dinner date," I replied.

"Oh, you mean with that couple that decided to ruin it 'cause they can't handle two people of the same sex dating? Geez, with how they were acting you'd think we were trying to do the deed in front of 'em."

"I'm just surprised you didn't blow up like you usually do."

"Yeah, well, I was almost tempted to take my water and pour it on their heads. Almost."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. It shows you're starting to mature."

"Me? Mature? Pff, you're literally saying that to the guy who's a sore loser when it comes to video games."

"You're not _that_ of a sore loser."

"Yeah, sure. Tell that to AJ. I'm sure she's recorded one of our sessions with me screaming my head off."

I chuckled. "Okay, so there's a bit more to work on as far as that goes."

We were quiet for a few minutes before Ren stood up and stretched. "Right, I think I'm going to get a drink from one of those vendors we spotted here. You want anything?"

"Water's fine."

"Got it." He went off to get the drinks.

I leaned back against the bench, grateful that we found one under some shade. It was starting to slowly warm up lately. We were almost tempted not going out, but this would be one of the more mild days for the next few weeks. Might as well head out on a date before it gets too hot.

I almost dozed off when a sharp voice yelled, "Hey, you!" I jolted upright, looking to see a guy roughly my age with dark green hair and silver eyes glaring at me. "Are you the guy dating Ren Mori?"

I blinked, a bit confused as to why he asked that. "Uh, yeah, why?" I replied.

He looked me up and down, like he was sizing me up for a fight. After a minute or two, he let out a 'tch' and walked off. _O...kay? What was that about? And how does he know Ren? Old crush, perhaps?_ I thought. I sighed, leaning back again. _I'll have to ask Ren when he comes back. He's usually pretty open about people he knows._

I opened my eyes again to the sound of voices shouting not too far off. I looked to see Ren talking with the guy from earlier. _Looks like Ren does know him...wait a minute..._ Judging from how Ren was holding himself, he wasn't exactly on friendly terms with this guy. I've seen how Ren usually reacts to his friends. He's always very open with them and doesn't seem to hold himself back like he's nervous. With this guy, though, it looked like Ren was trying to find some way to get away from him.

Judging from the way the guy kept gesturing behind him toward me and glaring every now and then, they were talking about me. More on the guy's side than Ren. He must have said something really nasty because Ren's expression went livid. He took one of the bottles of water in his hand and dumped it on the guy's head, storming away from him and back to the bench.

"That's what you get for being a jackass!" he shouted behind him before sitting back down next to me. He handed me the remaining bottle. "Here."

"Thanks," I replied. _Now or never, I guess._ "Who was that guy?"

"Ugh, one of the exes that I'm definitely not on friendly terms with anymore...if we ever had been on them."

"That doesn't tell me much, Ren."

"Fine. His name's Micheal and I dated him a bit before I left school to strike out on my own. Though, I somewhat use that term loosely as we were one of those on and off couples. We'd break up for a few days and get back together again, but I had enough of his bullshit when he tried to keep me away—he claims he was 'protecting me—from my best friend Eric."

"Was he jealous?"

"No, or at least I don't think it was one of his reasons. He said he didn't like me hanging around with a psychic duelist, especially when I got this-" He pointed to the scars over his right eye. "-from dueling one, so he tried to make me cut ties with Eric. A bit of screaming and me almost calling Security pretty much ended anything I had with Micheal."

"Huh. So what did he say to make you dump water on him?" Ren slightly looked away with a small pout, crossing his arms. "Ren." He sunk down a little further before sighing.

"He pretty much pulled one of those you're from the Satellite so I shouldn't be with you bullshits and made me really pissed he'd say that. I'm getting sick of him! He's been trying to ruin whatever future relationships I have just 'cause I dropped him for being an ass in the first place."

I knew that was going to come up eventually. I'm just surprised it hasn't come up sooner (then again, most of the people Ren knows either don't care about that or just shrug it off). I sighed, setting the bottle next to me. "Ren-"

"Don't you DARE say 'it's fine' because it's not! I don't like hearing people say hateful stuff about the ones I care for, especially when I can hear them. So what if you're from the Satellite? You're worth it more than Micheal ever was!"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Hu-" He yelped as I pulled him up to where he was sitting on my lap (much like what he did to irk the couple at the restaurant). I turned his head to look at me.

"I know it upsets you when someone says hurtful things to the ones you love." Ren had his 'oh really' look on when I said that. "What I'm wanting you to understand is that it doesn't matter to me what they say. As long as I'm with others that do accept this, then it doesn't matter what others have to say."

"Are you talking about our relationship or..?"

"A bit of both, actually."

I pulled him closer to kiss him. He relaxed a bit, returning the kiss. I pulled back to rest my forehead on his. "Well...I'll try to keep that in mind and _might_ not react as strongly."

"I think I can handle that." I then remembered Ren only brought back one water bottle. "Oh wait, do you want a drink out of this before me?"

"Naw, I drank some of the water that I dumped on Micheal's head. Wish I had spit in it, though, if I knew he was going to be saying all that."

"...that's gross, Ren."

 **A/N: I really didn't know how to end this completely, so I threw in a bit of an extra scene I suppose. XD**


	6. Prompt 6- Returning the Favor

**A/N: May or may not be a _slight_ continuation of the Late at Night prompt. This time, the role's reversed.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Returning the Favor:**

(Yusei's POV)

I sighed, rubbing my eyes from staring at the computer screen for several hours. I don't even know what time it was, but it was dark outside. Guess it won't be completely an all-nighter. I shut the computer down after saving the progress.

"Ren, I'm done," I called quietly. I didn't want to wake up Jack or Crow at this time of night. I got a bit confused when there was no answer. "Ren?" I looked behind me. I know I had heard him saying about pulling up a chair and reading a bit, but I wasn't expecting the sight I got.

He was fast asleep in the chair, his head tilted back and the book laying open in his lap. I was half-expecting him to be faking (considering the numerous times he's scared Jazz and AJ with his pranks no matter how much Jazz yells at him to stop it), but from his breathing he was definitely sound asleep.

Quietly, I walk up to him, picking the book up from his lap. I bookmarked the page and placed it on the table. I took a glance at a clock and winced when I read the time. _Yeah, waking up is going to be rough later in the morning,_ I thought, carefully picking Ren up. His head lolled to rest up against my shoulder as I headed for the bedroom.

I was a bit surprised he didn't even stir while I was carrying him. He's usually easy to startle awake, considering the times I've woken him up when I got out of bed. _His insomnia must have drained his energy the last couple of days._ I frowned at that. He really should get that checked out. I don't want to worry about him collapsing while he's in the middle of a performance.

I shut the door with my foot, setting Ren down on the bed first. When I slid in beside him, he stirred a bit. "Whaa...?" he asked tiredly, eyes only halfway open. _Dammit, I was hoping to not wake him up._

"It's okay, Ren. Just go back to sleep," I told him, running a hand through his dark-brown hair.

He didn't object as he laid his head back down onto the pillow, closing his eyes. _Yeah, he's even more tired than I am at this point._ I laid down beside him, pulling him a bit closer. I looked down at his sleeping face. My thoughts went back to when I had "caught" Ren putting my jacket over my shoulders after I had fallen asleep at the computer. Truth was that I had known he did that, but I didn't say anything to him yet as I only noticed him when I slowly woke up. By that point, he was already far up the stairs.

I pushed back his bangs, pressing my lips against his forehead. "Goodnight, Ren."

 **A/N: I feel like I'm getting a little better at writing romance. What do you guys think?**


	7. Prompt 7- In Defense

**A/N: Here's another prompt Sister of the Pharaoh suggested which is also inspired by "Next Contestant" by Nickelback (though perhaps not as extreme).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **In Defense:**

(Yusei's POV)

Like Ren, I'm not one to get jealous that easily. I trust him and he is the same with me. Of course, it doesn't mean that I don't feel protective of him when someone is looking him up and down like a piece of meat. It usually happens when we go out to the beach or on the rare days Ren wears a short-sleeved shirt (at this point, I'm convinced he only has one or two of them). Most of the time they stop once I put an arm around his shoulders or waist, but I slightly fear for the day that that's not enough and that I might lose my temper.

There's also the fact that we aren't around each other all the time, namely for when Ren has a concert. I've had my fair share of hearing Ren ranting about a fan getting too 'touchy' before or after a concert. When it was a girl, he politely declines (by "politely declines," he means saying something along the lines of, "No thank you, I have a boyfriend and am _perfectly happy_ with him"). When it was a guy, on the other hand, he usually decks or kicks them.

While I do give a slight chuckle when he describes the latter, another part of me gets on edge about the whole thing. What if someone catches Ren by himself and manages to completely disable his ability to fight back? I don't want him to get hurt.

"Ugggghhhhh," Ren groaned, leaning onto my back. "First night out we plan and I get called to a private gig."

"At least they're letting you and your band mates have a plus one," I replied, pushing him lightly to get off my Duel Runner.

"Okay. Some general rules. Be careful who talks to you, avoid accepting drinks you don't open yourself, and-"

"This sounds more like rules for you, not me."

He glared slightly. "If I wasn't so stressed right now, I'd retort with my usual sarcasm." He hands me the extra helmet back. He's wearing his current outfit: frilled black shirt with a flaming dragon skull on the front, dark gray pants with tears at the knees, and a blue bandanna tied around his upper right arm. About the only thing I was a bit concerned with as far as his outfit went was how much the shirt showed part of his chest. It didn't bother me so much, but considering what's been happening from his previous gigs.

"Don't worry. I know a few things about crazy parties."

"Is this one of those 'I probably don't want to know but will bug you anyway' stories?" We started heading for the concert area.

"Pretty much."

"Damn, what's it going to take for me to get you to tell that one, then?"

"Hmm...try getting me to at least five hundred life points when we duel again."

"...can it be a thousand?"

"No, five hundred or nothing."

"Geez, you know how hard it is to even get under _half_? But fine. I'll hold you up on that, though!"

"Oh, I know you will."

"Ren! Get your butt over here and help! You might be lead singer, but pull your weight!" Allen yelled from the stage Ren's band mates were setting up on.

"Coming!" Ren gave a quick peck on the lips before heading onto the stage.

I moved to near the back of the growing party. I've learned early on not to be in the middle of the crowd when Ren's band comes on. Plus, I want to be able to see straight to the stage. It was easier to watch his performance.

Though, once the show started, I couldn't find myself enjoying it as usual because of some of the comments the people nearby were saying. I went rigid for a moment. _Dammit, Yus, calm down. He chose to date_ you _, not any of these fans looking at his physical features. Besides, didn't you tell him you were only a little jealous about Ace?_ I relaxed a little after that mental scolding.

(Ren's POV)

"Whew! That went awesome! We need to do more of these bigger gigs," I said after the performance, grinning.

"Funny how you go from being a nervous wreck to acting like you won the lottery after these," Nathan teased.

"Maybe that's why he's dating a confident guy this time," Allen added.

"Geez, why are you guys so mean to me?" I pouted. They laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to go find Yusei and head out."

"You not staying for the party?"

"Naw. I'm not really feeling up to it this time. I kind of just want to relax with my boyfriend for a night." The two gave me weird looks. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Ren?"

"Oh, shut up. Aren't I allowed to enjoy a nice night with 'im?" I helped get the rest of the equipment packed up and started heading off.

 _Uhh...oh crap. Should have asked Yusei where we should meet up after this thing,_ I thought, moving through the crowd. _Well...maybe at his Duel Runner? That's about the only place I can think of._ I heard someone trying to get my attention, but I blocked them out in favor of reaching the parking lot.

"Hey, hey hold on!" a guy said, catching up. "You're the main singer, right?"

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," I responded. I was getting a bit tired after that performance, so I wasn't in the mood to dealing with fans.

"Aw, come on, just a little talk? It won't hurt."

I inwardly groaned. _Dammit, why is this guy so persistent?_

(Yusei's POV)

After the concert, I went around the crowd to find Ren. I mentally cursed myself for not asking him to meet up where I dropped him off. _I hope he's there at least. I don't think I'd be able to find him in a crowd like this._ I managed to make it to the parking lot where I left my Duel Runner. That's when I spotted Ren some feet away. _There he is, but who's with him?_

Ren tried walking away from the guy only to have him grab him and pin him against the building. He made it to where Ren couldn't punch or kick him off. I felt my blood boil at that point. _Okay, that's IT!_

I stormed over, grabbing the guy by the shoulder before he could lean in further. "Wha-" I cut him off with a punch to his face.

"Holy shit, Yusei!" Ren exclaimed.

"Next time, think twice before trying to kiss someone's boyfriend," I hissed at the guy. I walked off, Ren following close.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Yusei. I should have known what that guy was really going- mmph!" I stopped Ren part of the way through his apology with a kiss.

"I know it wasn't your fault, Ren," I replied, a bit calmer. I leaned to his ear. "I trust you; I just don't want anyone touching what's mine."

He pulled back a bit, eyes wide. "Where the hell did _that_ come from?!"

"Let's say I've been having some pent-up frustration of people flirting or trying to kiss you lately."

"Oh."

 **A/N: Quick question...has anyone checked out the new Yu-Gi-Oh! series yet? Just curious is all.**


	8. Prompt 8- Sensitive Spot

**A/N: I have no clue how I came up with this one, but here's a humorous oneshot!**

 **And I really need to get back to doing Ren's POV XD The last couple of shorts were from Yusei's perspective mainly.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Sensitive Spot:**

(Ren's POV)

I yawned, slowly blinking my eyes open. It took at least a few minutes for my brain to reconnect and help me realize that I wasn't in my room but Yusei's. _Oh right, I came over to help him with the engine,_ I thought tiredly, sitting up. I was expecting to be the only one in bed to be proven wrong when I looked to my side. _Huh? What time- it's ten o'clock! I thought he usually woke up before this? Man, what time did we go to bed last night?_

Shaking his shoulder, I said, "Hey, Yusei. Wake up. It's past time for you to wake up."

"Mmph," came the reply.

"Seriously? I expect that from me, but you?" I started shaking him harder. "Come on, man! Jack and Crow will think we're doing indecent things in here!"

Yusei just yanked his shoulder out of my grip. I glared at his back, getting tempted to drag him out when another idea popped into my brain. A few days ago when the two of us were by ourselves, I had found a bit of a weak point on Yusei. Let's say he made one of the weirdest noises I've heard from him (kind of sounded like he tried to hold in a laugh but slightly failed).

Grinning evilly, I laid back down and reached out to poke him in the middle of his back. Almost instantly, he jolted, almost falling out of the bed. "Ren, I thought I told you not to do that again!" he hissed, red blooming on his face.

"Well, you weren't waking up when I asked nicely, sooo," I replied, giving my best innocent smile I could. "I'll do it again if you don't get up."

"Okay, new rule. No more sleeping behind me."

"Pff, you can't tell me what to do."

"Oh really?"

"Ye- WAH!" I yelped when he suddenly pulled me to him and rolled out of his bed. He proceeded to tickle my sides. "Ahahahaha, s-s-stop i-t-t!"

"What? I can't seem to hear you." Grr, I swear he does this on purpose.

"A-hahaha-okay! Un-Un-Uncle!"

"Hm?"

"I give! I give! You win!" He stopped, grinning down at me. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"You love me."

 **A/N: Seems for every longer oneshot I do of these two, I make a shorter one with them messing around XD**


	9. Prompt 9- Matured

**A/N: Who's ready to see Ren be mature? (Well...at least for the moment ^^')**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Matured:**

(Ren's POV)

"But I don't want to goooo," I groaned. My sister and I got invited to a family get-together (though, it was more of one of us _has_ to go 'cause neither of us attended the last couple of them).

"Ren, I'm exhausted from my trip. Besides, you're the one who is badly disconnected from our family."

"What about Chelsea and her kids?"

"I meant the family you don't talk with every other day."

"Dammit...but I don't want to be by myself! It'll be boring!"

"Then invite Eric or Jazz to go with you."

"Eric's off getting his eyes checked out and I have no clue what Jazz is up to."

"Then bring Yusei along. Isn't he the one that's been telling you that you need to start re-connecting with the family?"

"I don't think he'd like going either."

"Have you ever _asked_ him?"

"Well...no..."

"Ask him then. I won't do it for you 'cause he's your boyfriend, not mine."

"Ugh, fine, but I doubt he's going to want to go." I grabbed the phone and got off the chair to call him.

(Few Minutes Later...)

"He actually said yes!" I exclaimed, coming back.

"Well, wonder who's going tuxedo shopping," AJ retorted.

"...I wonder if you're really my sister..."

"And I wonder if you're really eighteen."

(Later that evening)

"Nngh...I still don't want to go," I groaned against Yusei's back. Since my car was being worked on, Yusei provided the transportation with his Duel Runner (at this point, I think I've gotten a bit used to riding on one...don't know if I'll be considering getting a license yet).

"It won't be so bad, Ren," Yusei tried to encourage.

"Mmph."

"Is there some other reason other than you're still patching things up with your parents?"

I sat up so I could face him better as he turned to look at me. "Mm...well, there's my aunt—my dad's sister—and my cousin. They're kind of part of the reason I don't like mentioning I come from a rich family."

"Why's that?"

"They act like the typical stuck-up rich people. The whole 'I'm better than you 'cause I've got a bunch of money.' That kind of bullshit."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah, and nine times out of ten they come to these. More so since neither AJ nor I will be the next head of the business."

"How long did AJ tell you to stay?"

"Ugh, two or three hours..." My head collided with his shoulder once more.

"I'll make you a deal. Let's stay for a little over half an hour, you talk a little bit with at least two or three family members you like, and we'll spend the rest of the time back at my place?"

I lifted my head up. "Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

He chuckled. "Let's get going if you want out that badly."

"Okay!"

Once we got in (after a bit of an argument with the guy at the door), we situated ourselves at a small table. I tried getting us some drinks, but they didn't have much of anything without alcohol (and I doubt the punch would be any better). So, I asked for two empty glasses, went to a nearby restroom, and got water from the faucet. From the head count I could manage in the area, there wasn't a whole lot of family that came this time (and trust me, I have a HUGE family from both Mom and Dad's sides).

I got a bit surprised to see Chelsea, my half-sister, at this family reunion since she lives over in America. I hardly get to see her or my niece and nephews because of that. We chatted for a bit before she left to go meet up with some of our cousins.

"Okay, one more family member and then it's time to leave," I said, grinning.

"Is there anyone else you're still on speaking terms with?"

"Umm...oh, yeah, Avery should be here. She's about the only one from my aunt's family I'd talk to. It's, uh, just finding her." I stood up and looked around the are of the table. "Shit. Well, I might be able to run into her when I get up again for our water."

The two of us just talked to ourselves in the mean time. I asked how the re-making the program was going which really got him talking. While I wasn't into a lot of the same things Yusei was, I did make an effort to at least learn a bit of it (though there are times when I have to make him slow down and rephrase things as I get a bit confused once he gets going). Pretty soon, our glasses were empty and I got up to get more water.

On the way back, though, I heard my name being called. "Ren! You came finally!" the girl said, coming up.

"Um...do I know you?" I asked. It wasn't meant to sound mean or anything. I genuinely didn't know who the girl was.

"Oh, come on, Lo-Lo. I know I look different but I can't be _that_ different."

The little nickname finally made it all click. "Avery?!"

"Yep, it's me."

"Shit, I barely recognized you!"

"Heh, yeah. Managed to get the surgery and now I'm starting to feel a bit more like I'm in my skin."

"Glad to hea- wait, did Gareth have anything to say about that? 'Cause if he did, I'll-"

"No, don't worry. Dad helped with everything."

"Oh, right, the divorce...forgot about hearing that."

"Well, I'm just glad you came to one of these. I was starting to miss my favorite cousin."

"Geez, stroke my ego, why don't ya?"

"Haha. Did AJ come with you or did you come alone?"

"Naw, I brought my boyfriend Yusei. AJ was a bit too tired from visiting her out-of-town boyfriend."

"Oh, well, tell her I said hi."

"Haha, I will." I'm surprised with how well this get-together has been going. It's been nothing but a good ti-

"Thought I heard someone annoying and cocky," a voice cut me off of my thoughts.

"Knew something would turn this sour," I muttered under my breath. While some people sometimes confused us as siblings rather than cousins, we couldn't be any more different than fire and ice. Also, even though he was older than AJ and I, he was third choice on who would be head of the family business. Not like we wanted to even be a part of the business anyway, so in a sense he's first choice.

"I'm surprised they even let you through the door, considering you look more like you were born on the streets," Gareth sneered. I glared, not saying anything knowing that it would end up being cuss words.

"Gareth, stop that. He's still a part of the family," Avery defended.

"Yeah right. He barely lives in what could be considered a house and still has to work when he could just as easily go to Uncle for it."

"Maybe I like to put that money away for when I really need it, not just spend it on whatever makes me look fancy," I growled slightly.

"Oh, so the cat hasn't gotten your tongue, cousin."

"No, I just don't want to waste my breath on you." Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Yusei looking up. I didn't have to look right at him to know he must have a worried expression on his features.

"Wow. That's a lot coming from you." With how Gareth's stance was, I knew he was wanting to pick a fight with me. Compared to AJ who mainly stuck with words, I was the one who easily flew off the handle and went for physical attacks rather than verbal when it comes to fighting. Normally, I'd fall for it...but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction anymore. Besides, I had something I've been wanting to say since the last we met.

"You know what your problem is, Gareth? You think that money and power is everything, but it ain't. I might not be perfect and I might get on people's nerves at times, but at least I've got friends and loved ones who stand with me no matter what. I don't have to throw money to others just to get them to like me. I just have to be myself. And when worse comes to worse, they've got my back and I've got theirs. So what if AJ and I aren't always using our parents' money or whatever we get sent each month? At least we're happy with our lives. We don't need to have to _pay_ our friends to be with us."

Avery looked to me, a bit surprised I didn't resort to my usual punches, while Gareth looked livid. "Why you-!" He raised a fist like he was about to hit me.

"I'd put that down if I were you," Yusei's voice said from behind me. I felt his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not too fond of people who threatened my loved ones."

"What the?! How did someone like _you_ get in here?!"

"He's my _boyfriend_ ," I interjected, leaning my head against Yusei. "And my guest, so he has every right to be here."

Gareth looked like he was about to retort when Avery stepped in. "Gareth, that's enough."

"But he's a-!"

"As far as I'm concerned, the only one who would need to be dragged out of here is you, considering you were going to hit Ren first."

"Like he's any different!"

"Gareth, _leave_. Or do I need to inform Uncle not to send you any more invites because of your behavior?"

He tsked. "Fine!" He stormed off, muttering curses under his breath. It took every fiber of my being not to stick my tongue out at him while he left.

Avery turned to Yusei. "I apologize for how my brother acted."

"It's fine. Nothing I haven't heard before," Yusei replied.

"I keep telling you to tell me and I'd go have a talk with them," I replied, trying to get eye contact with him (kind of hard to do when we're both the same height and him being behind me).

"And your talks tend to end up with bruises and bloody noses."

"Meh."

"Anyway, I'm Avery. It's nice to meet you, Yusei."

"Likewise. Ren told me a bit about you."

"Oh? Did he also mention some about what we did in our childhood."

"Avie," I warned with a slight glare.

"No, I don't believe so."

"Well, he offered to play the role of 'princess' when neither AJ nor I wanted to when we were younger and played dress-up."

I turned at least a hundred different shades of red at that. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

"What? I'm sure you haven't brought him to your parents' place long enough for your mom to bring out the baby pictures or videos."

"That's besides the point!" She laughed. _Ugh, she's doing it on purpose..._

 **A/N: Well, technically, Ren not resorting to a fist fight has to count as him growing up a little, right?**

 **I need to get back to working on Elements of the Original Dragon or Dragons' Souls badly...just one more short for this month and it's back to some main story stuff.**


	10. Prompt 10- Standing Up

**A/N: Anyone ready to see Ren be the one on the defense? XD This is another request from Sister of the Pharaoh (and boy am I going to enjoy having Ren kick some ass!).**

 **(Also forgot to mention I'm doing these in no particular order until I decide to list this as 'Complete.' Then I'll try to put them in the order that I think they'll correspond...unless they're AU's.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Standing Up:**

(Ren's POV)

"But why do you have to move out now? It's gonna be lonely," I complained to AJ. She was starting to pack up to move in with her boyfriend, Kalin, over in Satisfaction Town...and I wasn't a happy camper at the moment.

"I doubt that considering how often Yusei comes over. Besides, it's not like I'm going away forever. I'll be around by the time the tournament starts," she replied.

"Mph."

She rolled her blue eyes. "Come on, Ren. I'm pretty much grown up."

"You're the same age as me."

"And how old are you again?"

"...dammit..."

"Think for it this way. I won't be interrupting you guys every time you're making out."

"That's because you keep thinking we're about to have sex or something."

"Details details."

I stuck my tongue out at her when we heard knocking from the door. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"Not that I can think of. You?"

"Mm, Yusei said he and Bruno were testing out something with the engine design, so no on my end. I'll go check, probably one of those door-to-door salespersons."

I got up, not really bothering to grab my red coat as I walked down the stairs to the door. More knocks came, this time more insistently. "I'm coming, I'm coming, geez." I opened the door once I got there. "Now what's- HOLY SHIT, YUSEI?!"

"Uh, hey, mind if I come in?" he replied. His clothes were a bit in disarray and he had bruises and scrapes on the skin that was showing along with a slight black eye.

"Shit, hold on. AJ! Grab the first-aid kit!" I helped Yusei get inside and settled him on the couch.

"What are you- holy crap!" she yelped once coming down the stairs and seeing what was going on.

"Kit. Now!"

"Getting it!" She zipped back up the stairs.

(Half an hour later)

After patching Yusei up, AJ went to go call Bruno to tell what happened before we dropped him off. What I was a bit worried about was whoever attacked Yusei. I mean, from what I heard from various sources, he can kick ass even if the other guy is bigger than him. So how-

"Ren?" he started, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh, yeah?" I replied.

"You remember a couple weeks ago in the park, when you told me about your ex Micheal?"

"Yeah, of course I-" I stopped, looking up with wide eyes. "Wait, was he the one who did this to you?!"

"Yeah. He said he got tired of me 'corrupting' you. I tried telling him off, but he got physical and I was forced to defend myself. He got some sneak attacks in when I thought he'd had enough. I'm relieved he didn't try to follow me here."

The moment he said it was Micheal who attacked him, my concern switched to anger. Out of the exes I have, it always seems he's the one to try to ruin my relationship when I get a new boyfriend or girlfriend. Whether by telling them some ridiculous rumor or even straight up threatening them...I'm tired of it! He's gone too far this time around, and I'm not letting him get away with it.

"AJ! You take Yusei back to his place, I'm going out!" I called, getting off the couch.

"Wait, Ren, where are you going?!" she called, coming down the stairs with her phone still in hand.

"Let's say I need to visit an _old friend_ for a minute or two." Yusei probably realized what I was going to do.

"Ren, hol-" I slammed the door before he could finish.

I knew where Micheal usually hung around, considering where I usually found him while we had been dating. It didn't take me too long to find him. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be coming around," he smirked. "Decided to come crawling back to me?"

"You know damn well why I'm here," I growled. "You attacked my boyfriend with no reason other than your own effin' prejudice."

"How do you know it was _me_ who attacked first? He could have easily twisted the story a-"

"That's bullshit and we both know it! He came to my place covered in bruises and scrapes while you barely have a scratch on you! Anyone with a decent amount of common sense can see how guilty you are, and I'm done with your shit."

"So, what, are you going to go complain to Security about me? I could come up with a more believable story that gets your precious boy toy in trouble more than me."

I gritted my teeth. "Oh, I'll go to Security all right..." I charged at him, grabbing his shirt. "After I _beat your f***ing face in!_ "

Obviously he wasn't expecting me to actually physically fight him, so I managed to get the first punch in. He moved his face out of the way and my fist collided with his cheek instead. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Well, now you've done it, Mori."

"Bring it, jackass!"

I was no slouch in the fighting department, but I have to admit some of the tricks that Yusei and his friends taught me came in handy from Micheal's onslaught. Once he realized I was mimicking how Yusei must have been defending himself, he tried pulling some fast ones on me too. Only for me to counter them and with much more pain on his part.

At one point, he had me pinned against a wall. "Wanna take back about beating my face in?" he taunted, fist raised. I didn't retort with words...other than an actual spit to his face (more specifically at his eyes). "Argh! You little shi-" My knee then met his stomach, his breath leaving in a whoosh.

I shoved him off of me, panting. With how hard I kneed him, I doubt he'd be getting up quick enough. I started walking away, half tempted to go back and kick him too, but I decided he wasn't worth the trouble. "If you come near me or Yusei again or anyone we know, you're gonna _wish_ I called Security on your ass!" I called back instead.

(Yusei's POV)

 _Ren, please be okay,_ I thought. After AJ brought me back, I retired to my room to rest for a while. I wanted to go look for him to make sure he wasn't hurt any worse than I was, but AJ said it was better for me to rest it off which was backed by Jack and Crow. Instead, she went to call up Jazz to help her look for him. Still, I felt bad for not pushing the subject of looking for him too.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes, not quite close to falling asleep, when I heard the door open. I thought it was Bruno checking in only to be a bit surprised as the bed sunk a little and I felt arms wrap around. I opened my eyes, turning to find Ren. A black eye was developing on his own face from what I could tell.

"Ren, are you okay?!" I said, rolling over to face him. He didn't say anything, just tightened his grip on me. It hit me what he was trying to do, a small smile appearing on my face as I returned his embrace. "It's okay, Ren. There's nothing to apologize for."

 **A/N: I swear, with these two, it seems like the romance just writes itself. Anyway, I'm going to give this a bit of a break and work on some of my other stories for the rest of the month. I want to get the next couple of updates for Elements of the Original Dragon, Treks in Other Worlds, Split Destinies (it's a Legend of Korra/Cirque Du Freak crossover and I want to get to the next update ASAP), and a few others. Plus, there are some other pending stories I'm starting to write that have yet to be posted.**

 **As for this story...I do have some ideas for the next couple of chapters but I haven't started writing them (yet). To name a few:**

 **-A dragon rider/tamer AU**

 **-Vampire and werewolf AU**

 **-A short oneshot of Ren being a little troll on a game (let's say it's a game called Prop Hunt and it'll be hilarious to have Ren playing it XD)**

 **-A street fighter AU (not the game)**

 **-Short scenes of various plot points from the anime**

 **-Some shorts based on the manga (maybe; still debating those)**

 **And that's about it. Just be warned that this story will be somewhat put on standby until maybe the end of the month/the beginning of next month. Hopefully, that'll give me enough time to pop out a few more chapters of this oneshot series. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this. I just need a bit of time to work on updates for other stories at the moment that I haven't updated in several months. Hope you've enjoyed the stories so far!**

 **(Also, I just realized that this story has the most chapters out of all my content so far XD)**


	11. Prompt 11- Gifts

**A/N: Here's the part where I make a liar of myself and post up something new anyway XD I've never been good at being consistent.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Gifts:**

(Ren's POV)

"Okay, seriously, why is it that I have a boyfriend that has the same mindset as me about the whole gift-giving thing?" I groaned into the couch pillow.

"Ren, you might not want to be trying to suffocate yourself like that," Eric lightly teased. He popped in just to visit after his latest doctor's visit.

"One of these days, I'm gonna figure out a way to kick you out without it biting me in the ass...literally." I lifted my head from the pillow to glare at him.

"Fair enough. Now, what was it about your dilemma?"

"Well...it's just...I want to give Yusei something like how a lot of couples tend to do, but I just don't know what to get him. It's almost like every time I think of something, he's either already got it, or a better version of it, or even I feel like it's not quite enough!" My face met the pillow again. "I feel my brain exploding from the stress of it all."

"You're overreacting a bit, Ren."

I lifted my head up. "No I'm not!"

"Okay okay, calm down. What I'm saying is how about instead of _buying_ something for him, why not _make_ it?"

"Like what? I'm not that skilled in the art department."

Eric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, what I meant was, why not use your _cooking_ skills. You spend half the time online looking up new recipes, right?"

It finally clicked. "Oh...right..."

"Ren, you might want to get checked out for having the thickest skull in recorded human history."

"Hey!"

(Some time later)

Once Eric had left, I looked around for a recipe and settled on just making a homemade pizza. It's kind of funny when people think that since I come from money I expect to go to fancy restaurants, but no. Plus, even before I left my parents' place, I enjoyed making my own meals. Thankfully I've gotten a _lot_ better than during the many times I've overcooked or burnt the meals.

I chose to make a cheese pizza considering Yusei hasn't told me his exact preference (then again...we haven't yet gone to a pizza place...oops). I checked the cabinets and fridge for the ingredients only to find I was low in some. A quick run to the store fixed that up. I checked the clock when I got back. _Okay, I should have enough time to prepare. I doubt he'd get here any earlier. He had a job on the other side of the city. Well...at least, I would rather he not come here early before I'm done...no pressure, right?_ I pulled on an apron and got to work.

(Yusei's POV)

I pulled up in front of Ren's house. That job took me a good part of the day, so I hope he didn't think I was going to skip coming over today without calling or texting. The lights were on and his car was parked in the garage. _Then again, he doesn't always take his car nor turn off his lights if it's an emergency when he leaves._

My hand went to my pocket, to make sure it was still there. _Ren's hard to figure out, so I hope he doesn't mind such a simple gift._ It's not like I haven't asked him what he'd like, it's more of he shrugs it off and says he just doesn't want a whole lot of things (then again, sometimes he goes with, "Aw, but you're all I'll ever need," which makes me wonder when he's being serious).

(Ren's POV)

I finished toweling off my hair when I heard a knock at the door. After I had finished cooking, I found some of the ingredients had gotten in my hair somehow, so I had to hop in the shower. "Hold on, I'm coming," I called. I doubted they could hear me too well through the door, but oh well.

 _Wait...why do I feel a breeze?_ Then I realized I was still only wearing a towel. "Shit, never mind! I'll be back in a minute!" I raced back up the stairs.

Once dressed, I opened the door. "Hel- Yusei!" I greeted, giving him a hug.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he replied, returning the embrace.

"It's fine. I've been keeping busy anyway." I pulled away, letting him come inside and shutting the door.

"Have you been cooking?"

"Hehe, yep. I wanted to at least do something as far as gift-giving, but I'm not too good at making things other than food, so surprise!" I headed for the kitchen. "I'll get some plates. Make yourself comfortable."

I hadn't realized he was behind me while I was getting the plates until I felt something being placed on my neck. "Wha-"

"Well, you're no the only one who didn't have a whole lot to go off of for a gift."

I looked down at what he put around my neck. It was a small gear tied to some string. "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to at least give you _something_. We've been together for a while now, and it felt a bit off that I have yet to make you a gift. I didn't have a whole lot for a worthwhile gift, but-"

"Seriously, Yusei. Do you _not_ know me?" I turned my head to look at him. "I don't need nor want anything big or fancy. Hell, you could have brought nothing at all and I'd still be happy. I know it sound like the most cliché line from a movie, but...you really _are_ all that I'll ever need." _Wow, that was cheesy...but true,_ I thought when a bit of silence settled in.

He smiled, turning me around fully and kissing me. "I'm glad to hear that, Ren."

"Good. Now, let's get moving before the pizza gets cold."

 **A/N: Well, that's a wrap. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention this the last couple of chapters, but...Happy Pride Month! Updates might be slow 'cause of IRL stuff, but I'll try to put up something sometime soon.**

 **Also, I want to ask, I've got a few shorts that I was basing around a challenge list of prompts. Would you guys want me to finish those and put them up to read? I am going to warn that the 'Doing something weird' prompt is uh... _very_ weird. ^^'**


	12. AU 1- Not A Perfect Life, But It's Ours

**A/N: Heeey! As promised, one of the AU's I mentioned from the Standing Up chapter. Actually, I have different versions of this one but I wanted to do this version first.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Vampire and Werewolf AU- Not A Perfect Life, But It's Ours**

(Yusei's POV)

There have been a lot of things I never expected during the years. One of them being is me, a werewolf (or lycan to some people), falling for a vampire—especially not the _prince_ of the vampires.

Let me start from the beginning. I was captured by the king of vampires due to my heritage of being the werewolf high alpha's son. During my time there, I got to see what the king did to the werewolf prisoners: bring them to an arena where they are forced to fight or die for the amusement of the vampire guards. Sometimes they were pit up against each other. Most of the time, however, they were used to test out new weapons in the war against werewolves or had other creatures brought in (I overheard the guards saying once about a chimera being brought in).

When it got to be my turn, though, the vampire king decided to see how well I fared against some of his strongest guards and weapons. Before they could finish me off, they were struck down. The figure turned out to be the king's son, the prince. Apparently, he had had enough of his father's actions and rebelled in possibly the worst way: turning your back on your own clan. Even with the order to strike him down, the guards could just barely handle him, let alone the both of us.

Thankfully, a siege by a nearby werewolf pack allowed us to flee from the castle and get to my pack's whereabouts. Most of the pack were wary of him when he joined to help fight, and I have to admit I had doubts as well. Turning against your own kind was hardly ever heard of. Normally, it's banishment that's more common. What reason would anyone voluntarily leave their clan if it wasn't a ploy?

Over time, though, it became evident that the prince—Ren—was honest about leaving his clan when he joined the pack. He was able to teach the others how to effectively combat against vampires who have trained for decades to be able to take out werewolves easily. He also helped with planning strategies for head-to-head confrontations. In return, he was able to learn more about our customs and began to be more like a werewolf than a vampire.

Many in the pack started trusting him more. It was a bit comforting to have someone who knew the vampire king's tactics fighting on our side. But there was a bit of a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. I wasn't afraid of him suddenly turning on us in the long run. Rather, it had to do with one crucial aspect of being a vampire.

Unlike a lot of the stories humans hear about, vampires can eat normal food. The only difference is they have to take blood not as a means of a main food source. More of it's to help with their healing abilities. Vampires can survive quite a lot of hits, but only if they regularly have blood. In all the time since he's joined, I have yet to see Ren take a drop of blood. While some would say he must be drinking it in secret to not disturb us werewolves, he'd still have the smell of blood on him.

"Have you been drinking blood?" I asked him one day. We were training alone since most of the pack were out either scouting or hunting.

He blinked, looking at me confused. "Pardon?"

"I asked if you've been drinking blood."

"Yeah, of course. I just do it outside the compound. You know, so you guys won't be grossed out."

"Then why haven't you been healing properly after battles?" I've seen him with bandages on him for longer than should be expected for a vampire.

"Oh...that. Well, it's just that my body can't process animal blood as easily like normal vampires. Kind of the downside of being a royal vampire."

"I've never heard of that."

"Well, it's not exactly a thing the royal line wants to brag about. The king thought outside forces could exploit that and try to get rid of any nearby human settlements or raid the stocks of bottled blood."

"And you're comfortable with telling me, the werewolf prince, about all of that?"

"Hey, if worse comes to worse, we can use that against the vampire king if he won't surrender in this war. It's pointless to continue this war if it's more of a means of intimidating the werewolves into submission. I'm tired of it. The werewolves should be free as any other clan."

At the time, I believed what he said and dropped the matter. I didn't think to ask my father if that was true or not. I should have, though, especially before that last big battle with the vampire king joining in the fight himself.

Much like when we first met, Ren blocked the blow meant for me by the vampire king. Only not with his sword. Even with his slashed chest, he still took a chance to attack the king, his father, with the artificial claws he made from metal months earlier. What happened next felt surreal. Ren was standing one moment over where the king had collapsed before joining him on the ground, blood continuing to flow from the slash on his chest.

Thankfully, the vampires retreated after seeing their leader fall. It gave us time to rush Ren back to the compound and to the healer's den. Everyone there was shocked to find him still bleeding when we brought him in. If he was taking blood like he supposedly said he was, then it would have slowed the bleeding by then, whether it was human blood or animal blood.

It hit me once they said that. It wasn't the type of blood Ren was taking. _He wasn't taking any at all_. In fact, from how it was put, Ren hadn't been drinking blood even before he joined the werewolf clan. He showed the symptoms of a vampire starved of blood, namely (and most importantly) the slow healing.

In that situation, human blood won't be able to cut it with an open wound as serious as Ren's. For that, a vampire would need blood from a supernatural creature. And the only ones around at the moment were werewolves. That in itself wasn't the problem. It was Ren's attitude to the whole ordeal.

"Ren, you have to-"

"No."

"Your injury's too serious. If you don't-"

"I've pulled through worse."

At that point, I got so fed up that my canines lengthened and—from what Akiza and the other healers told me—my eyes went to the alpha silver. "For gods' sakes, are you that willing to die that you'd refuse the one thing that could _save_ you?! Because you're not doing the werewolf clan any favors with this stubbornness!"

"Look, I have my reasons for not taking blood and I'm not about to break just because I'm injured. I'll be _fine_. I didn't lose any vital organs from that slash. It didn't pierce the bone or muscles."

Of course, unlike what he said, he didn't get better. He slowly got worse over time. I was mad at him, so I didn't visit. I only kept getting reports as my father went to work out a peace agreement with the vampires after the battle. Apparently, the wound kept reopening if he so much as moved his torso. His healing abilities were completely shot, and with how weak he was getting he had little options left.

Even though I was upset with him, I didn't want to leave him to die. He saved my life twice. It'd be wrong of me to let him die when I can easily save him.

I sent out the healers from the room to make it a bit easier for him to accept drinking blood. He was more or less confined to the bed and looking worse than when he got the injury. His skin was paler than normal (even for vampires) and he had dark circles around his eyes. Even with the clan's knowledge of medicine, there was no way the healers could handle a blood starved vampire, especially an injured one.

After enough coaxing, I got Ren to drink some of my blood to get his strength back. I kept making sure he did drink for the next two weeks to make sure he could recover fully. Soon enough, his wound had fully healed and he was getting back on his feet again. Since then, I make sure he has taken blood to make sure an incident like that never happens again.

Several months after, we began getting closer. Now that there was no more war to worry about, we spent more time relaxing and getting to know each other than sparring or coming up with battle strategies. Ren seemed much more laid back now with everything settled. It was like I was seeing a different side to him, and it only made the feelings grow.

I was a bit hesitant at telling him, though. He never spoke of being together with anyone romantically, so there was always the possibility that he only saw this as just being together with a friend. I didn't want to risk making things awkward between us, so I kept silent. But sometimes fate has a funny way of changing things.

One evening, Ren asked for a sparring match with only hand-to-hand combat. "You're joking, right?" I said.

"Nope, I'm totally serious," he replied.

"Did you happen to forget that a chunk of _my_ training involved hand-to-hand combat? And how many times that you got bruised up during the same training?"

"Oh, how you wound me. I've at least gotten better from those early days to where I can be a good match against some of the werewolves here."

I chuckled. "All right, I'll humor you."

Our match went for quite a bit longer than what I was originally expecting. While vampires weren't nearly as strong as werewolves, they make up for their lack of strength with their speed and weaponry. Ren kept a close eye on my movements, knowing exactly when to strike or evade. He was right, mostly anyway.

In the end, it still ended up with him on the floor and me being on top. Though, the fight he put up left me more winded than I have ever been in a sparring match. "See? Told you."

"Pff, I got close to beating ya and you know it."

"Sure, sure."

It was after the little banter that I noticed the position we were in. Considering that one opponent has to subdue the other in a way to force them to give up the fight, I was keeping Ren pinned to the ground with my hand on his shoulders and straddling his waist. Over a year ago, it wouldn't have bothered me. I would have gotten off of him and helped him up. Now with these feelings coming in, I froze up.

I wasn't entirely sure what Ren's thought process was, but while my mind was reeling at the position, he had leaned up and kissed me. That caught me off guard and sent the wrong signal to him when I didn't respond. He slipped out from under me, disappearing before I could call him back.

For the next couple of weeks, he avoided me. He must have thought my lack of reaction was rejection; why else would he have kept his distance? It wasn't that, though, but he didn't give me any opportunity to tell him. Finally, I got fed up with it and managed to convince him to meet me in front of my room to talk. I decided now was the time to tell him the truth.

"Ren, listen, I-"

"I know what you're going to say and at least let me say that I'm sorry for putting you in that awkward situation."

"That isn't-"

"I didn't know exactly how to say anything 'cause I'm not too good with my words, so I thought I'd show you through actions. I...I understand if you don't feel the same. Thought I should at least show how I felt in case something comes up to separate-"

I stopped him from continuing his little explanation by pulling him toward me and kissing him. He was stunned at first but kissed back. I pulled away to whisper to him. "I think that's enough talking for right now."

Since then, we've been together as a couple. A lot of the clan was shocked to say the least that I would choose a vampire to be with. A werewolf prince and a vampire prince together. Well, it may not be a perfect life for us as lovers, but it is ours.

 **A/N: I...think I just made a whole fanfic in oneshot (of course, there are MANY details left out like the reason behind Ren's refusal for blood or what happened when he jumped in the arena to help Yusei). Well, let me know how this first AU went (it certainly won't be the last). Also, I do have other stories with Ren (though they're crossovers...and one being a oneshot tragedy).**

 **I swear, I tried stopping somewhere with this, but I just kept writing. This is exactly what happened with the prologue to the How to Train Your Dragon/Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's story Dragons' Souls; I just would not stop writing and it ended up being over _ten pages_ on the document.**


	13. Prompt 12- Take a Break

**A/N: Okay, this short takes place in the future (so post series pretty much). I kind of wanted to do a little short of their adopted daughter anyway.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Take a Break:**

(Yusei's POV)

 _He's still up?_ I thought when I sat up. I could barely recall hearing him muttering about going to check on Isabella when she started crying. It seems like Ren has been doing all of the work of raising her only to make sure I'm not stressed out any further. Now I see what he was talking about a few years back.

Of course, it added much more stress onto him especially since he usually had classes most mornings to go to. I kept my phone handy when I went to work since I was sure I was going to get a call that Ren had passed out during class sooner or later. It wasn't that I _never_ helped take care of her. Ren gets up to check on her when she cries during the night.

I was about to get up when he came back, looking exhausted. "She's asleep. She just wanted to be walked around," he said. He fell face first onto our bed.

"I see. Ren, you do know I can get up to check on her, right?"

"No no, I can do it. You've got an important job and I don't yet." He lifted his head up a bit, resting his chin on his arms.

"You're going to wear yourself out, and honestly it's causing me _more_ stress worrying if you're okay. I don't want you thinking you have to do all the work alone."

"..."

"Ren, you're doing exactly the same thing I did before the WRGP years back. You know, the thing you said you hated?"

"It's just...I don't want to screw up. Sure, I've interacted with my nieces and nephews from Chelsea, but she was always around when they were this little. I didn't babysit them until they were a few years older. I don't want to be a bad parent."

"Well, I don't want to be the parent that does nothing while their partner does all the work with their child. _I'm_ her parent, too, so I should be helping to raise her."

"But your work-"

"-is important too but so is my family." I turned him over onto his back to face him. "I want to be able to spend as much time as I can with both of you, and that includes taking care of Isabel as well."

Ren's face looked like he was trying to think of a comeback but failed as he sighed. "Fine, okay. I guess I have been keeping you from helping raise her. I didn't want you to get stressed out."

"Hey, I handled _you_ pretty well the last couple of years."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Fudo."

"It's true, though. You were quite the handful when we started dating."

"I couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"Need I remind you of the whole Micheal ordeal?"

"...that was different, he had it coming..."

"How about-"

"La la la, not listening."

I chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Hey now, I have so. I at least stopped trying to pick fights all of the time."

"True." I leaned down and kissed him. He returned it, but we had to pull away when noise started coming from the baby monitor.

"I'll get-"

"No, I'll check on her. You stay here and take a break."

"Okay, fine, but come get me if she gets too fussy."

"Fair enough."

 **A/N: Well, hope you liked this short oneshot. I wanted to do at least one concerning their (first) kid. I'll be posting up one more (hopefully) this month, but I want to get the next chapter of Elements of the Original Dragon out first.**


	14. Prompt 13- A Quick Pick Me Up

**A/N: Holy cow, how did this oneshot story get so popular? O_O I was NOT expecting it to get so popular in such a short amount of time. Like, it beat the total views on my _Legend of Korra/Cirque Du Freak_ crossover Split Destinies by (I think) the third month it was out. Just...wow. Anyway, have a little funny oneshot before I bring out some (slightly) serious ones!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **A Quick Pick Me Up:**

(Yusei's POV)

"Ren, this is a bad idea."

"No, it's not. I've gotten stronger."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Pff, come on! Give me a bit more credit. I've been able to lift up a lot of those boxes of parts you get."

"...you're not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Nope~! Not until I get proven wrong."

I sighed. _Better to do it now and not when he tries to surprise me._ "All right, let's get this over with."

"Yes!" Ren got behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. While by no means I think Ren is weak (I've seen him fight quite a bit and he's pretty good), I don't want him to overdo himself and get hurt which happens often. Thankfully, nothing serious has happened yet, but I'd feel better if he didn't constantly try to look for ways to accidentally get hurt. "Okay, just hold still."

 _Like I'm going to increase the chances of you getting hurt,_ I thought. His grip tightened around my waist and then he lifted me off the ground. I started feeling him strain a bit. "Ren, be careful," I warned. The first time he ever tried doing this, we both ended up on the ground, groaning.

He set me down after a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. "How...much..?"

"I'd say about half an inch. That's actually better than-" A thud cut off my sentence. "And he's down for the count." I sighed, bending down to pick him up. "Well, at least we're at his place when he did this."

 **A/N: Okay, so this is a bit of a personal joke with Ren. He _does_ get to a point where he's not straining as much (though, I think in Dragons' Souls he'd probably be able to do it a bit easier 'cause he's handled with heavy lifting more; the only problem would be his prosthetic leg).**

 **Anyway, going to the first author's note, I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. I was actually expecting kind of the same treatment with the other stories (like not many people viewing it) or hate ('cause, you know, the people who seem to hate anything to do with OCs when they could just ignore these stories). I do have two more pending, but I might have them posted next month unless I can write them up in time for the end of this month. This is partly because I've got some other stories to update (*cough* Split Destinies *cough*). At any rate, thanks for reading and hope you've enjoyed so far. ^^**


	15. AU 2- Living A Better Life

**A/N: So many AUs, so little time. Anyway, here's another AU featuring vampires, but this time Ren starts out as a human and Yusei is a vampire. A bit of a request from Sister of the Pharaoh. Enjoy!**

 **(Also, I do plan on writing the previous AU oneshot into a full fanfic sometime, I just need to think of a good name for it...which is always the hard part for me XD)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Vampire AU- Living A Better Life:**

(Ren's POV)

Everyone always seemed to expect me to get into vampire hunting. After all, my parents are some of the top hunters in the organization, but I never could stomach it. Every vampire I keep seeing being killed to "protect" the citizens looked...very human. Too human, in fact. It made me wonder for a long time if the hunters were even right about vampires being monsters.

Of course, I got to find out the hard way when I was walking back home after dark with another gig done (a stupid decision on my part). I heard some trash cans getting knocked over and figured it was some stray dog. Boy, was I wrong. Next thing I knew, I was being pinned against a building, being held up with one of the creature's hands as if I weighed nothing.

That thing was _ugly_. It had gray skin, no hair covering its head or any part of its body, sharp and yellow teeth, long claws on its hands, and tattered shorts to cover it. It somewhat reminded me of a gargoyle, except without the wings. But at the moment, I was more focused on the fact that I could be looking death in the eye since it was eyeing me like it hadn't eaten for weeks.

Before it could sink its fangs into me, however, a blur knocked the creature away from me, causing me to hit the ground and be able to breath again. I was too focused on getting air back into my lungs to look up, but I heard the figure speak with the creature.

"Starting to head into the cities, huh? You've gotten a bit too bold," the new voice taunted.

" ** _Hsss_** You vampiresss alwaysss ruin our huntsss," another voice—I assumed was the creature—hissed.

"And you make the rest of us look like blood-thirsty creatures, so we're even."

I looked up in time to see the battle finish with the vampire's hand shoved through the creature's chest. That got me a bit scared. If he could do that to the creature, imagine what he could do to _me_. Only, the paranoia and fear were misplaced as he bent down to help me stand back up, asking. "You okay?"

"Y...Yeah, I am," I replied. My voice was a bit hoarse, probably from almost having my windpipe crushed.

He had caught the slight nervousness in my voice. "Don't worry. The only ones I kill are the blood-crazed vampires like that one."

"Th-That's a vampire?!"

"Yes."

"But...But it doesn't-"

"-look human?" I nodded. "That's due to a disease that comes about when a vampire drinks too much blood. If a vampire drains too many humans in a short period of time, they mutate into those creatures."

"So, vampires aren't supposed to drain humans of their blood?"

"No, of course not. We're supposed to only take what we need and that's it. You really think there'd be _any_ humans if all vampires drained the blood out of them?"

"...good point..."

"My name's Yusei. And you?"

"Ren Mori."

Since then, I had regular visits from Yusei, most of them at night. Apparently, the clan he's from moves around from place to place, killing off the blood-crazed vampire creatures. They were the reason why vampires were always depicted as terrifying monsters of the night that would drain a human of their blood in a heartbeat. It made me realize that the vampire hunters that my dad worked with were hunting the _wrong ones_. But, of course, why should they listen to me?

"But Dad, you have to understand. The vampires-"

"-are nothing more than monsters that must be destroyed. Now unless you have vital information, I'd prefer you stay out of the way of my work, Lorenzo."

It was always like that. Any time I even mention vampires—or how uncomfortable I was with the ones they brought in to kill or practice on—my dad never bothered to even listen to me. About the only one I could even rely on was my twin sister, AJ. I told her and our friends about what I learned from Yusei, and they understood.

A few months passed and on a visit, Yusei came in beaten and bloody. He had just fought some of the blood-crazed vampires when a small group of hunters spotted him. He managed to flee from them, also giving them the slip before he got to my place, but he was injured in the process.

"Shit, Yusei! Are you gonna be okay?" I asked as he sat himself on the ground, clutching his arm.

"I'll be fine. I'll have to hold out until a bit later, or I might run into them again," he replied.

"Is there anything I can do? I can get the first aid kit or-"

"No, I'll heal, but it will take until mid-morning or even afternoon before all of these injuries heal."

"What?! But are you sure you want to risk that? If they spot you again-"

"I know, Ren. However, it's going to have to be a risk to take for now."

A heavy silence fell over us. Then a thought hit me. "Say, uh, would you be able to heal faster if you had some blood?"

"Well, yes, but it'd have to be human and-" He caught on to what I was implying. "Ren, no, I can't take blood from you!"

"And why not? As far as I can tell, I'm the only human here and it's not like I can go to a blood bank to ask for a packet of blood."

"I'm not about to risk your life just to save mine. What if your father saw those marks?"

"He literally doesn't even acknowledge that I _exist_ , Yusei. I bet I could walk in covered in blood and he wouldn't bat an eye at me. Besides, the only ones I can trust to talk to nowadays are my sister and friends. They share my feelings of unease with the vampire slayings."

He seemed to try to think of any other reason to talk me out of it, but I was standing my ground. I didn't want him to risk his life just to keep me out of the wrath of the slayers. Eventually, Yusei sighed in defeat. "You wear long-sleeves all the time, right?"

"Yep, that's pretty much 99% of my wardrobe."

"All right. I'll take a bit of blood from your arm to hide any evidence."

"Well, I guess if anyone sees them, I'll probably lie about it. I'm sure my dad thinks I'm on drugs anyway with how I act."

I rolled up the sleeves on my left arm. Yusei brought my arm up to his mouth, fangs lengthened, and bit. I winced at the slight pain, but it didn't feel any worse than a needle prick. He took a few quick gulps and pulled away. I clamped my hand over the wounds.

"Okay, I'll go bandage this up ad get you some cleaner clothes to change into," I said, heading out of the room.

"All right..." I almost didn't hear the reply. Did I do something wrong by offering him my blood? Or worse, did I offend him by doing that? He hasn't told me too much about what offends vampires, and I'd be kicking myself if I did accidentally do that.

I helped get his wounds dressed after dealing with mine, gave him some of my clothes that were too big for me, and went to bed. By the time morning came up, he was long gone. I've gotten a bit used to it with his visits, but he usually left when I was a bit ways away from deep sleep. I brushed it off as he wanted to make sure to avoid the vampire hunters roaming the streets.

The next couple of weeks, Yusei didn't show up as usual to hang out. I got really worried that I did do something to offend him the night he came in injured. Since my only sources were him or the bullshit books written by vampire hunters, I had no clue what's actually acceptable with vampire culture. After some time, I came to the conclusion his clan may have left to hunt the blood-crazed vampires elsewhere and may not come back for a long time. While it did hurt he didn't come by to warn me, I figured may be it's due to the fact it would be the last time we'd see each other (considering the only time they'd come back would be past my lifetime).

Not too long afterward, I went with my sister and friends to motorcycle nearby the city. I needed the distraction since I've been getting into more and more fights with my dad over the whole vampire thing. AJ said it'd be good to get fresh air to help keep my mind off of things. I agreed, especially since we were going to camp out for several days too. Any time away from the city would do me good.

For the most part, the vacation went great. It felt like it had been too long since we had ever done anything fun together. Although there was a few (playful) arguments between Jazz and me, I felt a bit at ease. Plus, I got to leave some of my pals in the dirt with racing, so all was good. Well, until the end of the last day of our vacation.

We were still racing when night began falling. Out of the four of us, AJ had the training to be a vampire hunter, but since my revelation of what the real targets should be, she had been staying out of training and helping target the blood-crazed vampires. She was the first one to spot the group nearby our track and warned us. We were close to the camp. However, we couldn't let the creatures know we had a way to fight them off, or else they'd keep us away from the camp and we'd be dead.

"I'll distract them," I offered.

"Ren, no! We don't know how fast these things can be," AJ warned.

"Yeah, well, at this moment we don't have a lot of choices. Besides, I faced one of these things before, so maybe I can outsmart 'em."

"You had Yusei save you back then, though. And last I checked it's not humanly possible to jab your hand through flesh and bone easily," Jazz pointed out.

"I'll be fine. I at least have more of an advantage than I had before. I'll lure them away from the camp and give you guys time to grab AJ's weapons."

"..." AJ sighed. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"If it's to help, I think I can manage it."

"All right. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Please. Like I'd die _that_ easily." With that, I made a turn toward the group, getting their attention and driving off.

Considering the lessons I had from Yusei, I was sure it'd be a simple matter of keeping ahead of the creatures. It worked for the most part. A couple of them even smashed into some rocks trying to get the jump on me, but I ended up turning too quick for them to dodge. I started hearing gunshots going off soon enough, indicating that AJ managed to grab her weapons. I was sure things would start looking up for us.

However, while I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, one of the creatures jumped from the side. It pulled me off the motorcycle and down the small cliff. From the pain that shot up from my body, I was sure bones were broken. The creature jabbed its claws into my stomach, and I tasted iron.

"If you beg, I might conssssider killing you quicker," it hissed. I could feel its other hand on my shoulder, digging its claws further in. It took a lot not to show the pain I was feeling.

I spat at it. "Screw you."

"Fiiine. Ssssuit yourssself." It raised its claws to stab me again only to be knocked away.

 _Wha? Who?_ "Ren?!" I heard AJ yell. She came into view over me, eyes widening at the state I was in. "Oh God...Eric! Get me something to stop the blood!"

"Here!" he replied. I saw his jacket get thrown to her and she pressed it hard to the gaping hole on my stomach. I hissed in pain. I heard her growl in frustration a few moments later. "Shit, it's not working!"

"Well, what do we do?! Even if we call for a helicopter, it wouldn't come here in time!" Jazz replied.

"Ren!" another voice called. I almost thought I was hallucinating from the pain and blood loss. _Yusei?_

Their words started to get muffled as keeping conscience was getting harder and harder to do. The edges of my vision started turning black, everything getting fuzzy. Before I blacked out, I could have sworn I felt a short pain from my neck.

When I woke back up, I was lying in a bed, but it wasn't my bedroom. I tried to think about what happened when it hit me. I sat up quickly, lifting up my shirt to find that the injury that had been there was now little more than a scar along with the one on my shoulder. The first thought that came to my head was that I must have been in a coma, but I wasn't in a hospital room.

A door opened and Yusei stepped in. He was relieved to find me awake. "You're up."

"Yeah, but what in the hell happened? I remember that thing sending me off the motorcycle and stabbing me. How...How am I alive?"

"Well, it's...complicated." I tilted my head in confusion. "If I hadn't stepped in, you would be dead. I had to turn you into a half-vampire to give you a higher chance of survival." He came over, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Wait...a half-vampire? I thought-"

"No, the process isn't as simple as what humans make it to be. When we turn a person, our venom only turns the human into a half-vampire until they are given full vampire blood. Then they become a full vampire as well."

"Are my friends okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. They're waiting outside. I brought all of you to my clan's hideout to avoid any more attacks. You've been out for a few days."

"So...how is this going to work? If my dad finds out-"

"We're trying to figure something out. AJ mentioned that your father hardly visits your place. Plus, half-vampires can hide better among humans since their fangs aren't any bigger than normal canines and don't give off the typical vampire aura that the hunters' sensors track."

"Then I can keep it secret for a while."

"Yes. We'll just have to make sure you get enough blood substitutes to keep your strength up in case one of the blood-crazed creatures attack again." He started getting up.

"Wait. There's something else I want to ask about."

"What is it?"

"It's...about the night I offered some of my blood. Or rather, after it I guess. Did I do something to offend you?"

"It wasn't that. For the most part, the vampire clans get human blood from donors that know of vampires and help us. It's done in the same procedure of the blood donations that humans do for hospitals. Offering blood is usually reserved for, erm, 'marriage,' or rather proposal, among vampires."

It hit me once he finished the last sentence. "Oh, shit! I didn't—shit, I didn't want to force that on ya!"

"No no, it's my bad. I didn't tell you about the whole marriage among vampire clans because it never occurred to me that you'd offer your blood to help me. Since that was your intention, I was trying to find a way to explain it without freaking you out."

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't have freaked out too bad. I haven't been with anyone since my breakup with Ace. Part of the reason was 'cause of my father's position and many were only seeing that in me. An accidental proposal would have been the least of my dating problems."

"Well, I think for the time being, we'll have to focus on getting you more comfortable with vampire life first. How about that?"

"Fair enough. You said AJ and the others are here?"

"Yeah. They'll be happy to see you're okay."

"Physically, yes. Mentally? Not too sure."

AJ scolded me when we got to where my friends were, but I knew she was just happy that I was all right and not gone forever. We chose not to tell about the incident as people would question how I got out without any injury. When we got back to the city, AJ did all she could to keep our dad and I separated from each other. There's no way we could tell him at all. He'd never understand.

While the clan still stayed in the hideout further out, Yusei still came around to make sure I was adjusting well. I knew eventually I'd have to leave the city and stay with the clan, but I knew AJ and the others would be okay. We may end up further away from each other, but we'd be living how we wanted to in the end.

 **A/N: Soo...slightly less romance in this, but perhaps in a sequel/full fanfic there's be more. The inspiration for how the vampires in this story are turned comes from Cirque Du Freak (slightly; the vampires in the book series don't have fangs, however).**

 **Sorry I've been a bit sporadic with updating not only this but other stories. I've mainly been doodling Ren and other OCs from stories on my DeviantArt account (and might be coming up with a short little series of comics with Ren reacting to myths about certain things). Hopefully, I'll get a more constant schedule to upload stories.**

 **Also! I do have some on work crossovers with Ren (not just Pokémon either, I promise). There's:**

 **-an Underworld X-over**

 **-a Digimon X-over (not yet started/named)**

 **-a Fossil Fighters X-over (not started)**

 **-a Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness X-over (being re-written)**

 **-a Supernatural oneshot X-over series (coincides with A Hunter's Life; mainly prequels to the short)**

 **And that's about it. Let me know if there's one you'd like me to bring out first and I'll get to work on it. Other than that, see you in the next chapter/oneshot!**


	16. AU 3- Just Another Day

**A/N: What's with all these AU ideas? XD Anyway, here's a demon hunter AU (or, perhaps, a _Devil May Cry_ AU since that's where the inspiration came from?).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Demon Hunter AU- Just Another Day:**

(Yusei's POV)

"Okay, the target has been located. All we need to do is take him out," I said.

"How do you know the target is male?" Ren, my partner, asked.

"Are you really going to start an argument right now?"

"Come on, you should know how I am." He added the comment with a grin, displaying the long canines of his.

"If you cause this guy to get away, I'll be convinced that your demon half is an imp."

"Aw, I'm hurt. 'Sides, he's not gonna leave."

"Do I want to know what you're planning?"

"Probably not."

"That's what I'm always afraid of." Truth be told, I still have no clue how we became partners. He's more unpredictable than the other demons we've fought and killed in the past (and that's saying a lot). Plus, other than his display of creating and controlling fire, I have yet to see any other abilities from him. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about what he hasn't shown.

Once we got near the building, I heard a grunt from Ren. "That's better."

"I swear, it gets weirder each time you pull your tail out from hiding," I sighed.

He snickered. "Well, can't have my tail out all the time. I doubt other humans are going to like seeing something inhuman."

"Whatever." I pulled out my gun from my holster.

"Dude, seriously, why a gun? You can use magic, right?"

"Ren, we're not discussing this right now."

"Uh, yeah, we are. Like seriously, you're supposed to be a-" He didn't get to talk too much as the doors were blasted open by a giant demon, sending Ren flying into a parked car on the other side of the empty street.

"Ren?!"

I could vaguely hear him groan out, "Yep, just made my shit list," when the demon hissed out.

"Filthy halfbreed son of a traitor!"

"My my, quite the ruckus here," the target mused. "Didn't expect someone like you to team up with a half-demon."

"Yeah well, can't exactly get all of my jobs done alone." I slightly turned my head, keeping a close eye on him as well as my gun trained on him. "Ren! You take out the big one! I'll take the target out!"

"Fine then. I need to cut this guy down to size anyway." He pulled out his knife which started sparking before becoming the large clay-more he wielded. "Hope you won't miss your legs back in hell!"

While Ren dealt with the larger demon, I started firing at our target. Each bullet missed as he dodged. _Damn, he's a lot faster than I thought,_ I cursed inwardly, already having to reload. Right as I did so, however, I felt claws slice across my shoulder. Said arm went limp for the moment, my magic starting to heal the injury. _Shit! You've got to be kidding me!_ Using my good arm, I kept firing, trying to hit him.

(Ren's POV)

"How...How could I lose to a half-demon?" the large demon grunted. He let out one last roar as I stabbed him.

"Well, as they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall," I said, pulling out my sword once the demon stopped moving. I caught the sounds of gunshots. "Still? Geez, it can't be that hard to hit one little demon."

I walked into the building. My eyes went wide at Yusei who had multiple gashes (the wounds sparking to show his magic was trying to heal them) and missing each shot at the demon. _Okay, maybe this demon is a step above what he's used to. Ugh, I hate the speedsters. Luckily, I know just the thing to slow one down._ I changed my clay-more back into a knife, putting it away as I let the fire magic activate in my hand.

(Yusei's POV)

 _Dammit...how the hell do I defeat this guy?_ I thought. I couldn't risk losing any more bullets to his dodging. My strength was also fading with the blood loss. Even with my abilities, I wouldn't last much longer if something didn't change. _If only I could get a shot in, then we'd be done here._

"Hey asshole!" a voice called. _Ren?_

A blast of fire magic hit the demon in the leg. He let out a screech. "You little whelp! How dare you!" he growled.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, pal? I've got plenty of magic to spare," Ren taunted, a hand still coated in flames.

"Your magic won't do you any good if you're dead!" He darted to Ren. _Ren, move! What the hell are you doing?!_ I tried to bring up my gun, but I wasn't quick enough as the demon managed to reach him.

Ren looked like he tried to move. However, the target was faster and managed to jab his hand through Ren's shoulder. He grinned. "What do you say to that, half-demon?"

"I say...you speedsters are so easy to beat." He got confused until Ren reached up and gripped the arm. "Yusei, now! Shoot 'im while he can't move!"

"What?!"

 _That's what he was doing!_ I brought my gun up fully, took aim, and fired. The bullet finally hit home in the target's head. Ren pushed the body away, clutching the hole in his shoulder. "Agh, damn. Forgot how painful that could be," he hissed.

My magic managed to heal up my injuries and I rushed to him. "Why did you do that?! He could have killed you if you weren't fast enough!" I scolded, pulling his hand away to check on the injury.

"Well, gotta keep the guy still enough to hit. Besides, this will heal up by the end of the day."

I gave a sigh of frustration. Why did he brush off all these injuries like they're merely scratches? Half-demon or not, even he should know his limits. I guess there's one way to help this situation. "All right, this might sting then."

"What might- _f***!_ " I activated a bit of magic into my hand and pressed it on his injury, causing the shout. With the differences in magic, mine would sting him rather than feel like nothing. I kept it on long enough to seal the injury, taking my hand off immediately. "A bit of warning would have helped!"

"Would you have let me?" He looked like he tried to retort something but stopped, closing his mouth. "Exactly. Now let's get going."

(Ren's POV)

"Fine, whatever," I sighed. Yusei's magic managed to heal the rest of his injuries, so he didn't need help walking back to our base. My shoulder would be sore for much longer considering he used said magic to heal it. At this point, I probably would have dropped our little deal. This is what I get for falling for an angel.

 **A/N: At this point, I'm going to be making so many AUs, they'll overtake all the crossover stories I've been trying to start XD**

 **In other news, I'm having to update my _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/Voltron: Legendary Defender_ quite a bit as season 3 of _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ has come out (with season 4 coming really soon). All I have to say is...I've got more questions than answers out of this season. I hope season 4 answers a few things!**

 **Also, it's kind of funny that I have more stories for Ren than Aurora because the latter is actually my first OC (who also went through at least three last name changes since her creation). I guess it's 'cause Ren is more fun to write about XD**

 **EDIT: I forgot to mention this but Yusei is not full angel (hence why he uses guns to fight demons instead of his magic). However, Ren does not know this as he's never had any contact with angels...because they would kill him simply for existing (he's half-demon after all). Just wanted to clear that up. I'll be writing a prequel to this soon enough to explain a few things (like how they met which will hopefully be hilarious).**


	17. Prompt 14- Our New Lives Together

**A/N: So who wants to see more of this little family? This might be quite a read 'cause it's a two part-er in one story. Why? I have no clue. Because I thought of a funny scene to start off with before a slightly serious one? ^^' And the first part was inspired by a Try Guys video (because I could so see Ren making the same mistake XD). So hey, you get two for one! Well, at any rate, enjoy!**

 **Scene 2 takes places about several months (possibly a bit over a year) after Scene 1 as a heads up.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Our New Lives Together:**

(Scene 1)

(Ren's POV)

Since we got married, I never really thought we'd adopt any kids until a few more years in. So when we adopted Isabella, part of me was stoked and part of me was thinking, _Oh God, I'm gonna screw up so badly!_ I just had to be glad that Yusei and I had others to lean on for information. That, and AJ has been a help whenever I can't get a babysitter right away since I got the teaching job recently.

Today, with Yusei and I both being home for the weekend, I decided we should all go out to get some fresh air. Plus, I wanted to try out the baby carrier I bought recently.

"Well, if this doesn't make me feel like a kangaroo, I don't know what will," I said, pulling it out of the box.

"You have read how to put that on, right?" he asked. He was holding little Isabella while I worked with the carrier.

"Pff, of course I have!" I pulled it out and began working with is as I talked. "Just...gotta...ah-ha! Ta-da!" I showed off my handiwork.

"Uh...pretty sure you did it wrong."

"What? I couldn't have! Where's the instructions?" I reached into the box and pulled out the papers. "Let's see..." I glared up at him once I read the instructions fully. "I hate you sometimes."

"You hate when I'm right, you mean."

"Same difference."

(Scene 2)

(Yusei's POV)

"Uggggh, I don't wanna goooo," Ren groaned.

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad," I replied.

"Yes it can. I always dreaded when parent-teacher conferences come up! And this is my _first_! Do you know how many talks I've already had with parents when they find their child failing? It wasn't fun!"

"They couldn't have all been bad."

"Yeah, well, according to the ones that did blame me, they decided because I'm not fully qualified to be a teacher because of my marriage. Like, seriously? What does my marriage life have to do with my teaching ability? I've been having a good track record so far!"

"Well, try to ignore those kinds of parents as best as possible. They're just trying to rile you up."

"They're doing a dang good job, then." I've honestly been surprised how Ren's been able to hold back on the language since we took in Isabella. Then again, he did have to watch what he said when he watched Chelsea's children. "Geez, you'd think they would take it up with someone else other than the person doing their job. I'm trying to help the kids learn, but according to them I'm not."

"Just be patient. They'll quit once they realize they're not going to get a reaction from you."

He sighed, leaning his head back onto my shoulder. "I hope you're right. Say, you sure you'll be okay alone with Isabella?"

"Ren, we've been over this. Everything will be fine. If anything comes up, you'll be the first one I call."

"Okay. I'll try to call when I'm on break...if I even get one."

"All right."

Ren grabbed his coat, gave a quick kiss, and headed out. Isabella was still napping, so that gave me some time to work on paperwork until she does wake up. I've managed to find a balance between work and helping take care of her. He still at times does most of the work, but, whenever I have time off, I take over taking care of her. _I guess even after all these years he's as stubborn as ever. Not that I mind,_ I thought.

A bit over half an hour when I started, I heard a noise on the baby monitor on the table. "Yep, she's awake," I said, putting away the papers and getting up.

When I got into her room and turned the light on, she was laying on her stomach and trying to get up. I went over to the crib and lifted her up. "Well, good afternoon, Izzy."

"Dada, up!" she giggled. She had been repeating a few words we've been saying to her. The first time she talked, Ren's face beamed like he was a kid who went to the amusement park for his birthday. Though, it was a bit hard to tell who she meant by 'dada' since we're both technically her dads.

After I got her changed, I brought her to the living room to keep a close eye on her. Ren and I had set up a play area for her which Ren pretty much filled up with toys for her. I joked that he was going to spoil her if he got all those toys, and he replied with, "I'm not spoiling her _that_ much." As soon as I set her down, she crawled to the toys and started playing.

I sat down on the couch. It still surprised me how we managed to handle our first child. I remember how Ren sometimes talked about it and how guilty I felt that with marrying me he wouldn't get a chance to have his own. Though, he was quick to remind me that he didn't mind adopting or fostering. "You talk like we have no option for raising kids sometimes," he had said some odd months before we got married.

Of course, when we actually took in Isabella, everyone asked to be sure that she wasn't related to us in any way. While she did look like either Ren or me could have been her actual father (as she had a bit of Ren's hair color once her hair grew in more, although it was and is still a bit early to tell, and my eye color), we both knew that she wasn't. Ren was sure that it was merely coincidence since he knew some people that looked more like they could be his sibling more than AJ did.

My thoughts were cut off when a stuffed animal hit me in my face. Isabella was giving a pout from where she sat. _Where have I seen that before?_ I chuckled. "Okay, I give." I got up from my seat, going over to her.

(Ren's POV)

 _Someone end my suffering,_ I inwardly groaned, my face resting in my arms. Don't get me wrong, I love teaching and helping the students who are struggling with the material. It's just dealing with some of the parents that makes my job a bit more stressful. I doubt it would have mattered if I got a teaching job or just a regular part-time job. I'd still be dealing with some people who aggravate me over the fact that I'm married to another man.

I lifted my head up. _I better call now that it seems that I have a break._ Pulling out my cellphone, I quickly called up Yusei to check on how the place is holding up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yusei. How are things?"

"Well, considering she almost threw a tantrum because I wasn't playing with her at the start, pretty good. What about your conference?"

"Kill me."

"Already that bad?"

"I wasn't joking that I was dreading these conferences. I would rather be fighting half the bad guys we did back during our teen years."

"Well that's saying a lot considering your first response."

"Hey, come on. You know how I was like."

"True, and apparently you were worse than that according to Eric."

"I'm sure he exaggerated a little."

"Sure he did."

A knock on the door caught my attention. "Okay, I've got to go. I'll try to call back before I go, but I make no promises."

"All right. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." We hung up and I put my phone back into my pocket. _Well, get first impression._ "Yes?"

(Yusei's POV)

I wiped off some of the soap bubbles that Isabella threw at me. "Really?" She gave a giggle in response. It was getting close to her bedtime, so I took her to get cleaned up and get ready for bed. Of course, I forgot the warning that Ren gave me about her throwing bubbles everywhere (and also the fact that I was there when she first started doing that).

 _Now I see why Ren hands her to me to get her to sleep. He's having to clean up the floor after getting her bathed,_ I thought as I was finishing up. Even while getting dried off and dressed, she still had energy left over.

"You're not going to go sleep easily for me, are you?" I said.

"No no," she giggled.

I checked the clock. _About an hour and a half until Ren is supposed to get back._ "Well, time to bring out your weakness then."

(Ren's POV)

 _Freedom!_ I thought as I pulled back up to the house. I got back a little bit later than I had thought, mostly due to having to grab a quick dinner. Yusei's probably wondering what's taking me so long. I hope he was able to handle Izzy for a night. She can be a handful even for Chelsea, and she's raised three kids. I definitely wouldn't be surprised to see him passed out on the couch.

Once getting in, I took off my coat. "Yusei, I'm back," I called, trying to be a bit quiet. It's bedtime for Isabella and heaven forbid I wake her up. I didn't get an answer, making me confused. "Yusei? You asleep too?"

I walked into the living room and paused. I was partly right about Yusei being passed out on the couch, but resting on his front was a sleeping Isabella too. I was almost tempted to take a picture. Only I knew one or both of them would wake up and somewhat ruin it. So I opted to putting up Isabella and trying to wake up Yusei.

Careful enough not to wake him up (an accomplishment since the guy can be a light sleeper at times), I picked up Izzy from his grasp. I also grabbed the book that had fallen to the floor when he had fallen asleep. A small groan came from Isabella and I quieted her before she could wake. Like I said, heaven forbid I wake her 'cause she'll never go back to sleep for the night.

I put Isabella in her crib, put the book back on the shelf, and went back downstairs to get Yusei into bed. When I reached the couch, I bent down and shook his shoulder. "Psst, hey, Yusei. The couch isn't exactly a good place to be sleeping," I whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes, out of it enough to not realize I was leaning over the back of the couch. He looked down and freaked out when he didn't see Izzy there. "Isabella?!"

"Shh! Don't worry, she's okay I put her to bed already."

He gave a sigh. "Between you and Isabella, I'm going to be having a heart attack soon."

"What, in your shape? Doubt it."

"When did you get back?"

"Just now. I had to help lock up and get a quick dinner, so it took me a bit longer than I thought. I'm guessing Isabella tired you out?"

"A bit. Not any worse than when I met you."

I pouted. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I never said that."

"You insinuated it."

"You sure you have enough energy left for our little 'arguments'?"

"...I really hope Izzy doesn't pick that up from you..."

"She already has your energy. I doubt it could get much worse than that."

"...true..."

He stood up. "Let's get to bed then. Isabella's an early riser."

"I ill say this, if that shout didn't wake her up, I don't know what will anymore."

 **A/N: I might do this when I have two short scenes that could work being put one right after the other. This took a bit longer mainly 'cause I had to do a bit of background research for both scenes (with the first scene, I just had to make sure I was getting the info right and the second was a refresher course for development).**

 **Anyway, I do want to do a quick announcement. I have started writing the full fanfic based on Not A Perfect Life But It's Ours (the vampire/werewolf AU from a while back). I've called it Amid Clan Disputes. I'll begin posting it when I've finished the first chapter so please be patient with me. I'll also try posting up new chapters for the rest of the stories I have (hopefully Split Destinies as I've gotten the _Legend of Korra_ comic that recently came out...and may have read it ten times already XD). Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next oneshot!**


	18. Prompt 15- The Smallest Things

**A/N: Who's ready for a bunch of random scenes? I've been on a bit of a block for a few weeks (and the last couple of days weren't exactly going so well IRL), so I figured why not throw a bunch of short scenes into one? Also, need to mention this. The story based on the vampire/werewolf AU Not A Perfect Life But It's Ours is up and going! It's called Amid Clan Disputes. It's rated 'M' due to a few things (*cough* Ren needs someone to put soap in his mouth *cough*). Just a bit of a warning.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **The Smallest Things:**

(Scene 1)

(Ren's POV)

"Ren, come on, you're not a little kid."

"..."

"You're being very immature about this."

"..."

I heard Yusei sigh, probably pinching the bridge of his nose. "Seriously, Ren? You're going to pout and give me the silent treatment?"

"..." _Gee, wonder why?_ I thought. A lot of people think that with a personality like mine I'd always be picking fights one way or another, but Yusei and I don't fight too much compared to some past relationships. Though, when we _do_ fight, it's probably a bit more expected...at least those who know me. One way or another, we usually fight about me trying to help with anything dealing with preparations for the WRGP. It's actually spiked a bit more since I've got my license what with the possibility of another Ghost attack (which, to be frank, I'm scared as all hell if there's _another_ ). I will say this now...the fight did _not_ involve the explained situation.

It went more along the lines of I had to participate in a bet that _he_ lost which I did not want to do in the least bit and was still pissed about it*. Heh, guess that's another similarity that Yusei and I have: we carry grudges badly. Unfortunately for him, he was also a part of the wrong end of the grudge bearing.

"You know I've already apologized for having you participate in that, right?" I didn't answer him. He gave another sigh. "Fine, have it your way." I heard him move. _What is he-?_ I felt a hand on my head, tilting my head back, and lips covered mine.

 _Hey! That's cheating!_ When he pulled away, I spoke. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

He smirked. "At least I got you to break your silent treatment."

I blinked, a bit confused. Then it hit me. "Dammit all!"

(Scene 2)

(Yusei's POV)

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" called AJ's voice.

Walking in, I asked, "Is Ren up?"

"Nope, he's still asleep in his room." AJ was sitting on the couch, flipping through a book.

"What? It's almost noon."

"He was out of his insomnia medication last night, and unfortunately I couldn't get them that night either. He really needs to tell me when he's running out so I can call it in." She muttered the last part.

"I'll get him up."

"Good luck."

I headed up the stairs and to Ren's room. Sure enough, he was fast asleep, face down into the pillow. I went to his bedside, leaning over and shaking his shoulder. "Ren, hey, wake up."

"Nooo," he groaned, burying his face more into the pillow.

"Come on. It's about noon and this is one of the few chances I can get away from work."

"Five more minutes..."

I sighed. _Well, time for more drastic measures._ I walked out, went down stairs and toward the kitchen, going to the fridge. _He's really not going to like this._ I pulled out the item from the freezer, going back to his room. Once there, I pulled back his covers just enough to press the item to the back of his neck.

Instantly, he jumped out of the bed on the opposite side I was on with a yell, landing on the floor with a thump. "Oh my God you are an evil boyfriend!"

"Sorry, but since you're awake, you can get ready for the day."

He lifted his head out from the other side, sticking his tongue out. "Just wait—I'll get you back one day."

"Perhaps, just not today." I walked out to let him get dressed and to throw away the ice cube I "borrowed."

(Scene 3)

(Yusei's POV)

Ren seemed to have a habit of coming up with the most random things to talk about. I can never tell if he's curious for my reaction or just wanting a discussion over the usual quiet that we sit under when we hang out either at my place or his. Though, this time definitely caught me off guard.

He had been nose deep in a book while I was working on programs to test with Bruno when we got the chance. I didn't even notice him pull away long enough to speak. "I wonder what it'd be like to raise kids."

I stopped, trying to comprehend what he just said. My mind couldn't come up with a good enough response, so I went with, "What?"

"I said I wonder what it'd be like to raise kids. You know, until they were old enough to be independent? Chelsea's always commenting about it when she calls."

"You do realize we're not in the right time to be caring for kids, right?"

"I didn't say right _now_. I meant maybe a few years down the road or something. You make it sound like I'm getting impatient."

"I can never tell with you." He retorted by blowing a raspberry as I chuckled. I frowned a bit after. It wasn't that surprising hearing Ren wanting to have kids, especially with how well he interacts with them, but there was just one problem. If Ren and I did stay together into marriage, then Ren wouldn't be able to have kids because we're both men. He wouldn't have the chance to raise his own at all. Would he even be happy at all knowing that?

I felt a poke on my cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"You're sulking again," Ren said, a slight glare on his face.

"I wasn't sulking."

"Yes you were. I can tell."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really, how?"

"Your eyes get distant and your frown deepens just a bit more than usual." He sat back, crossing his arms. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing." The glare deepened to his 'I'm-not-giving-up-until-you-tell-me' face, and I sighed. "Ren, if we stay together, you won't be able to have kids of your own. I don't know if you'd be happy with that, and I don't want to be selfish in making you stay."

"...seriously? Geez, I thought it was something serious."

"What?"

"Dude, when in the whole sentence that I gave you that I said I wanted to have kids _biologically_? There are other means of having kids, and not in that sense. I'm perfectly fine with adopting or fostering kids. I mean, it's almost the same thing. You're raising them, right?"

"I...guess."

"Besides, considering the fact that I'm bi, I was perfectly aware that there could be the possibility of getting with someone who couldn't have kids, so I would be happy with either option."

"Is that your way of saying you're staying with me?"

"I'm saying that unless something really drastic happens—or if somehow we don't have those feelings anymore—you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

I stared at him, shocked. Ren normally went with a straightforward 'I love you' over anything that sounded like it came from a movie. He showed more emotion through touch rather than words (a bit strange for someone like him but I'm not complaining). He would surprise me when he did put it in words.

I closed the laptop, setting it aside. I pulled Ren to me, making him yelp slightly at the sudden movement. "You certainly have a way with words."

He smirked at that. "Well, one of us has to be a talker in this."

(Scene 4)

(Ren's POV)

"Dammit, Yusei! I just sprained my wrist, not break a leg!" I growled slightly when he grabbed the box I was trying to get. I had hurt my right wrist after a (epic) failed stunt while practicing with my band. I did have a brace to cover said wrist which annoyed the hell out of me. Not so much that it prevented me from doing things directly. More so that Yusei had the idea that I needed help with everything because of the small injury. I might as well have a broken arm in that respect!

"I don't want you straining yourself, Ren. Your wrist needs time to heal," he replied, handing me the box.

I glared slightly, grabbing it with my good hand. "You do realize that I can use both hands equally, right?"

 ***- reference to one of the first oneshots I did of these two doing the Bean Boozled Challenge. It's called Losing Bets. It's more humor than romance, though XD**

 **A/N: And we wrap up this...multi-shot? I can't really call the shorts like these oneshots, can I? XD Oh well, better than a bunch of really shorts ones being on here and clogging up space. I'm trying to get back into a writing mood (especially with my full stories because I have some that haven't been updated in a year or two!), but considering I usually float around dA a lot, I get distracted...by other fandoms I'm in. ^^' Plus I'm wanting to do a bit more of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's stuff on my page (though the current pending stories are crossovers...there's something wrong with me X'D). I hope to get back into updating things more. I will say there are some more oneshots coming (two being requests), so be on the look out for those. Bye for now!**

 **Also, was anyone thinking I would have someone interrupt Ren and Yusei in the third scene? Just asking XD**

 **And another thing, I'm playing around with the idea that Ren is ambidextrous. Should I keep that, toss it out, or does no one care?**


	19. Prompt 16- Scaring is Caring

**A/N: This is sort of a companion piece to a short I put on my dA account. XD If you're curious, go check it out. My account name is on the profile (or you can ask me, I need to talk more anyway X'D). The story involves Ren playing a ROM hack of the Pokémon Gold/Silver games (with AJ watching) based on the creepypasta 'Easter Egg: Snow on Mt. Silver.' I might decide to put it up on here in case people want to read it on this site more than on dA, but we'll see (might take a while). At any rate, enjoy!**

 **(Also, when I wrote of Ren screaming, I couldn't help but think of the famous scene from Netflix's _Death Note_ movie when Light sees Ryuk XD)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ nor anything else mentioned in this short. All goes to the respective owners. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Scaring is Caring?:**

(Yusei's POV)

"Hey, we found the snow on Mt. Silver!" Ren joked to AJ.

"Really? I bet everyone's used that joke to death," AJ sighed. They still hadn't noticed that Kalin and I had slipped into the bedroom behind them.

As soon as AJ and Kalin came visiting, Ren had dragged his sister to his room to play a game he found online. Kalin and I had been talking when we heard Ren shout, " _Holy shit!_ " upstairs. That's when the idea to scare the two came up (mostly Ren for certain reasons on Kalin's end). We got in there when Ren had checked to see what the in-game character looked like.

"Okay, let's see if we can't get this done and over with in the next few minutes. I want to try to get to another game."

"I swear, if you're downloaded _Five Nights at Freddy's..._ " I had to resist the urge to chuckle. I knew he had it on his computer as I heard him playing it a few times.

"No, of course not!" AJ turned to him with a look that screamed, 'yeah, sure.' "Okay, maybe the first one, but I didn't get the five sequels after it!"

"I thought there was more than that?"

"Eh, who knows? I didn't look too much into it."

Ren continued the game, going through a battle with some zombie-looking creatures (the one he was battling with was no exception). When the game ended with the creepy Pikachu on the screen, Kalin and I moved up behind them, grabbing their shoulders. Ren let out a scream. I didn't hear anything from AJ, though.

I leaned to Ren's ear. "Guess who?" I whispered.

It finally hit them as to who came up behind them. I moved out of the way right as Ren jumped out of his chair. I got him to settle down after a few minutes, but he was still pouting afterwards. "You're not still mad, are you?"

"Hmph!" he replied, not looking at me. I had him sitting in my lap.

"It was just a joke."

"That was still a shit move." I ruffled his hair a bit. "Hey!"

"You never change, do you?"

"I'm still mad at you, though."

"I know."

 **A/N: I'll get to posting up the short on here soon. I don't make too many promises atm. I've gotten back into _Wolf's Rain_ recently and have a new character (basically, it's just Ren but I changed his looks and name XD he still has the same personality, though). No, that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon this. I might just be a bit slower for a while, but I have at least five other shorts in progress.**


	20. Prompt 16-5: Ren Plays Snow on Mt Silver

**A/N: Okay, so, I decided to post this up real quick which is a prequel to Scaring is Caring. However, it's written in (I guess) regular POV as I was intending for this to be dA exclusive, but I figured some fans on here would like to read the original. I'll probably get around to switching the chapters so this one is first, but if I don't it's probably 'cause I'm busy with other stories/real life stuff. And another thing to point about this short, it was inspired by a playthrough of it from Mutahar of Some Ordinary Gamers. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ nor anything else mentioned in this. All goes to the respective owners. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Ren Plays 'Snow On Mt. Silver':**

"Why do we find the weirdest shit online nowadays?" Ren muttered, starting up the game.  
"Hey, you're the one messing around on the Internet all the time. I at least try to socialize," AJ retorted.  
"Says the one who lives out of the city more often than not these days." He plugged in an ear bud, handing one to AJ. She took it and put it in an ear.  
"Then be glad we're visiting for the weekend."  
A picture of a deformed, gray Pikachu popped onto the screen for a second before disappearing. Ren blinked, confused. "The hell was that?"  
"Don't look at me. I didn't make this game."  
"Oh well. Can't be any worse than the shit we've been through."  
"Any reason you're leaving the bedroom door open?" AJ looked over her shoulder at the slight ajar door.  
Ren shrugged. "Not really. Just in case Jace wants on the bed again."  
"Well, if anything, the moment you start screaming is when Yusei runs in to check on you."  
"Hey, I haven't screamed during anything horror-related in a while."  
"...What about _Saw_?"  
"I was thirteen!"  
"No, that was last week. And I should know considering the call I got from your boyfriend about it."  
"Ugh, I'm done arguing. Let's just get this over with."  
Ren focused on the game, hitting the start and choosing continue. "Well, we're not going to be able to save the game, eh?"  
AJ rolled her eyes. "Isn't that how it was in the story anyway?"  
"Yeah...but geez, I don't even clock that many hours in the games I've played!" They only got a brief glimpse of seeing the game character before the screen went to static. "Ffff...well, this is going to be fun..." It cleared up enough for them to see. Ren checked the menu and went to see the team. "Okay...why is the Typhlosion the only one that looks edited?"  
"Got me. Maybe the creator of this thing couldn't find a way to make it look normal in the menu? I think it's supposed to look deformed by the Red battle anyway."  
"Good point." Ren clicked out of the menu and had the character start walking. Not too far from the entrance and after a text box popped up saying, 'I'm cold,' another came up saying, 'Meganium has died.' "Okay, I'm calling BS right here."  
"It's what happened in the story~"  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Let's just see- _holy shit_!" When he went back to the menu to check on the team and picked the red 'X' where Meganium's sprite was, they were greeted with a decaying Meganium sprite. "Good grief. If I saw that as a kid, I'd have nightmares."  
"Yeah, no kidding." She turned to the door. "A bit surprised no one came to check that exclamation there."  
"Ehh...I doubt anyone would hear from the garage anyway."  
"Hmm...maybe..." AJ turned back tot he screen. "Also, it looks like the team's gone into the red after, what, a few steps?"  
Ren smirked. "What happened to the whole 'It's what happened in the story~' business?"  
"Even I forget certain details, Lorenzo."  
"I hate it when you use that name."  
"And you'll never get me to stop either, bro."  
He kept going in the game, pausing every now and then when another Pokémon 'died' in the game. AJ could tell Ren was a bit weirded out about the sprites, though the only indication was the slight scrunch of his face when he looked. He managed to get out of the static once stepping through a cave. "Oh, thank God, we're done with the static!"  
"And then to the creepy parts."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Ren had the character walk down a long path until he came across a ball. With a static-y sound and roar, a grayed Celebi with a black and red eye stared back at them in the battle sequence. The text box soon read 'Wild Celebi used Perish Song.' The two had to pull the ear buds out of their ears when the screech came along with static on the screen. "My God, did they have to make it _that_ loud?! I think my ear's bleeding," Ren grumbled.  
"What? Sorry, I think my eardrum's split," AJ retorted.  
The screen went black. The two looked at each other, confused, and put the ear buds back in. "The hell? Did the game crash?" The screen changed to have the in-game character standing in a cave with a narrow pathway. "Oh, never mind."  
"Uhh, I think our little friend is looking a bit wonky."  
"What? Let me check his card." He brought the menu up and scrolled down to the card. He clicked on it. The picture on the Trainer card had the character with bluish skin, missing an arm and a leg, missing an eye, and red streaks coming from said missing eye. "Geez, man...wait, how's he walking with only one leg?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"Maybe he's really good at his balancing?"  
"Just play the game so we can be done with this thing."  
"Okay okay, geez."  
Ren moved the character, noticing the sprite was moving slower than usual. A text box appeared saying, 'It's so cold,' before the surroundings got darker. Another popped up after a few more steps, saying, 'Mother, it's so cold.' It got even darker to where the character could just be barely made out. As he continued, a third text box popped up: 'I can never turn back.' He kept going forward until he came through an exit.  
"Hey, we found the snow on Mt. Silver!" Ren joked.  
"Really? I bet everyone's used that joke to death," AJ sighed. Neither of them noticed the two figures behind them.  
"Okay, let's see if we can't get this done and over with in the next few minutes. I want to try to get to another game."  
"I swear, if you've downloaded _Five Nights at Freddy's_..."  
"No, of course not!" AJ gave him a look. "Okay, maybe the first one, but I didn't get the five sequels after it!"  
"I thought there was more than that?"  
"Eh, who knows? I didn't look too much into it."  
Ren moved the character through the white background. He came across another sprite, this one in red. When he clicked to talk to the other character, a '...' came up in a text box. Then it immediately jumped into a battle. "Hey, it's Red! Uh...why does it look like his whole team is fainted?"  
"You'll see."  
"Oh, right. You read the story."  
Red sent out his first Pokémon, a decaying Venusaur with a cry that sounded like it was in agony. The two winced. The character Ren played sent out the poor looking Typhlosion. A text box came up with, 'Don't die, Typhlosion.' "Hm, which zombie Pokémon looks the worst to you?"  
"The last one Red has."  
"Don't spoil it for me, sis!"  
Ren clicked on a move, but the Venusaur went first. It used Struggle, causing one damage and dying. "Mm...that sound will haunt me in my nightmares." Red sent his Blastoise which looked a bit worse than the Venusaur (and sounding much more in pain. "Oh God, I don't wanna know what happened to 'im." He was about to click on a move. "Wait, is it pretty much no matter what move I click on it's the same result?"  
"Mostly."  
"Well, this shouldn't take too long, then." Ren clicked on a random move with each new Pokémon Red sent out. He winced at each of the cries (and partly at the sprites). "Okay, one more." Once the Pikachu came out, Ren hissed at the creepy sound it made. "Ack, geez, why didn't ya warn me about the noise with that one?!"  
"I didn't think it was going to be that bad, to be fair," AJ replied with a wince.  
Instead of using Struggle like the last ones did, Pikachu used Pain Split. Both Pokémon fainted (or rather, died as said in the text boxes), and Red came back on the screen looking like a corpse and missing limbs like the player character. Another '...' came up before the screen went back to the over world. Then a new one said, 'It's over,' followed by 'used Destiny Bond.'  
Right as the screen changed to the undead Pikachu with a Cheshire grin, the figures moved to the two and grabbed their shoulders. Ren let out a scream while AJ just froze in her seat.  
"Guess who?"

"Goddammit, Yusei! Get your ass back here so I can kick it!" Ren's voice shouted from downstairs.  
"You know there's better ways at getting his approval, Kalin," AJ commented.  
"Yeah, but I was slightly wanting to get back at him."  
"Mm, guess he did deserve it a _little_." A minute of silence sat in the room. "You know he'll want to get back at you for that stunt."  
"Still worth it."

 **A/N: Not gonna lie...I still imagine Ren's scream there being Light's from the Netflix _Death Note_ movie XD Also, I think AJ expected this which is why she didn't scream. Hmm...wonder why?**

 **At any rate, I'll be posting up some** ** _Wolf's Rain_** **stuff hopefully soon. I have a short oneshot introducing my new OC along with a full fanfic in the future. Don't expect the latter to be popping up anytime soon, though. I'm trying to get at least the first three or four chapters typed up before posting (yeah, that's gonna be a while X'D). See you guys next time around!**


	21. Prompt 17- Costume Hunting

**A/N: I guess I'm going to consider this a prologue oneshot to the upcoming Halloween short I'm writing. I was debating on whether I should have it be a regular one (like dressing up for said holiday) or if I should do something more supernatural with it (investigating a haunted house...actually, I might consider doing it anyway considering what I added for AJ). I decided to go with the former, though. May or may not have to do with the picture I drew of Ren with blue hair XD (*cough* hint at his outfit *cough*). Also, I guess this is inspired by not only weird Halloween outfits I've seen the Try Guys dress up in but also my experiences in an actual Halloween store.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Costume Hunting:**

(Yusei's POV)

"I swear, if I see another costume dealing with certain body parts, I'm gonna scream," Ren muttered, his eye twitching.

"You make it sound like you don't want to see said body parts," I replied in a teasing tone.

"Hey, I _know_ what they look like. I just don't want to _dress up_ in that with so many kids out and about during Halloween. Sure gives a whole new meaning to 'being a d***.'" I heard him mutter the last part.

"Well, then what do you want to dress up as?"

"I dunno. Just not the usual vampire, werewolf, zombie, ghoul, or ghost is all I know." He sighed, leaning his head back. "Though, I guess if worse comes to worse, I guess I'll just throw a sheet over my head and call myself a ghost like when I was five."

I chuckled. "Seriously?"

"What, it worked! But Chelsea was a bit mad at us 'cause we kind of ruined said bed sheets."

"Can't imagine why."

"Don't act like you've never gotten trouble when you were little."

"Never said I didn't."

"Mm-hmm, sure. At any rate, do you have a clue what you want to dress up as?"

"Not really. There hadn't been much of a chance for that back in the Satellite." _Not like this place is going to have something that won't be within a good price range,_ I thought, checking a tag and wincing at the price.

"Well, let's just take a look around in here and try to find an idea for what you'd like. Then we can go so I can place an order."

"What?"

"Oh, right, forgot to tell you. I don't usually get my costumes at stores. I get them through Allen's cousin who's really good at making costumes. Mostly of fictional characters from shows or movies. I've been getting practically all my costumes through her for the last three or four years."

"So we're just looking around then?"

"Weeeellll, I didn't say I wasn't probably going to get a few things to decorate my place with. But as far as costumes, yeah. Not getting them right now."

 _Well, that's a bit of a relief. Now the question is just-_ My thoughts were cut off when I heard a gasp and yell from Ren. "No way! They've got _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ outfits! Awesome!"

"Someone's a fan," I mused.

"Pff, don't act like you aren't."

"And who was the one to introduce me to it?"

He blew a raspberry. "Shut up. Hey, maybe you should dress up as Shiro or Keith from the show."

"Any reason for choosing those two characters?"

"Well, you kind of have similar leadership skills like Shiro. Plus, you always look out for everyone."

"And why Keith?"

"Ah...uh...well..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm just overly curious as to how you look in the red suit is all."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Well, no, but I'm not spilling any more than that."

"If that's the case, I think it'd fit you more."

"What, why?"

"Because you're as much of a hothead as he is."

"Hey!" I chuckled while he pouted. "Well, too bad for you, I decided on my costume a while back."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Nope, I'm keeping it a secret 'til the costume party."

"...now I'm curious and a bit worried as to what your costume is..."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, because it's totally going to look like it came out of something like _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Come on, have a bit more confidence in me. Besides, I'd like to be out of AJ's infamous death glare for once."

"Guess that's a relief. You _sure_ you don't want to give me a hint?"

"Yep, I'm sure. Just wait 'til the party."

 **A/N: Bleh, sorry it's short. I've been stuck on _Wolf's Rain_ for a while and now I've gotten hooked on the first _Yu-Gi-Oh! s_ eries after so long. I blame the Season 0 clips I've been watching...and also starting the manga...yeah, I think I might need someone to keep me on track with stuff X'D Or just stop surfing the web and actually write stuff X''D**

 **Also, I guess Yusei's reaction the prices is kind of my own as well. Seriously, I got one of the blades from _Attack on Titan_ and that thing alone cost a bit over $20 (then again, I guess there could be worse prices out there ''). Unfortunately, I can't get a second one to go with the outfit as the Halloween store that is _supposed_ to have it apparently doesn't carry it (or much of anything anime related) anymore. And it's too late to order it online...I think...**


	22. Prompt 18- Halloween Party

**A/N: Good grief, I've been getting sucked into other fandoms that I'm forgetting to write for this series DX Anyway, enjoy a Halloween party short!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ (nor anything else mentioned in this oneshot). That goes to the respective owner. I only claim my OC(s).**

 **Halloween Party:**

(Ren's POV)

"Get...on...already...dammit!" I growled, hopping around on one foot trying to get the boot on. I know my outfit's boots fit 'cause I tried them on earlier, but now they decide to give me trouble?! _Ah, screw it!_ I hopped backwards to land on my bed, the boot finally slipping on. "About damn time!"

Just as I was about to grab the other boot—hopefully with a lot less hassle this time—I heard my doorbell. _And there's Yusei. Ah well, I'll get the other on while he's changing._ I climbed off the bed, heading down the stairs to the front door. I opened it to find my boyfriend. "Any earlier and you'd have literally caught me with my pants down."

"Maybe that will teach you not to wait until the last minute to get ready," he retorted. "Also, what are you wearing..?"

I looked down at my costume. So far, I had the shirt, pants, socks, belt, and one boot on. "Isn't it obvious?"

"..."

"I'm Aoba, from _DRAMAtical Murder_."

"Wait...isn't that the game you said-"

"Yes yes, I know, but the story's so interesting! If you don't mind going through the various good and bad endings with each route, that is."

"Judging from your reactions each time you got a bad ending..."

"Hey!" I glared as he laughed at my expense. I will admit, out of all the text-based games to play, I should have looked up a bit more info before going in blind and not knowing what option did what. Needless to say, I almost threw my computer out the window a few times. More out of frustration (but I will say—be _very_ careful of the options). "All right, all right. Just go get changed. Your costume is in the guest room past mine."

"Got it." I moved out of the way to let him in, closing the door after. I headed up not too long after to get the rest of my costume on.

After about another half hour of struggling with the other boot and then the wig cap (hey, I wanted to make sure I look mostly like Aoba; I just couldn't do contact lenses as I hate putting anything that close to my eye), I went back downstairs. Yusei was down in the living room, getting the last bit of his costume on. "Whew! Someone put the 'hot' back in 'Hotcup,*'" I teased.

"Really, Ren?" he replied, quirking an eyebrow. We didn't have much luck on finding anything at the Halloween store, but he said he was interested in dressing up as Hiccup from the _How to Train Your Dragon_ movie series. He went with the second movie's version (though, he decided not to wear a wig with it...and of course, he wouldn't be able to do a good peg leg without losing his balance every other step; trust me, we tried and failed miserably).

"What? Am I not allowed to flirt with my boyfriend on Halloween?"

"That was probably one of the cheesiest lines I've heard all month."

"Says the guy who pulls nothing but cheesy lines."

"You love it."

"See, what'd I say?"

"All right, how about we get to leaving before we end up taking two hours to leave the house."

"Only two?"

We did manage to pull out of it and headed out. It had been decided earlier that we would be taking my car rather than Yusei's Duel Runner (because it was hard to deal with wearing a wig and putting on a helmet...or at least it was with me). As far as I was aware, we were the only ones going (at least at this moment; the others might try to join up later). Jazz went with Crow to take his kids out trick or treating, AJ went out to check out a supposed haunted house (long story), Eric and Akiza took the twins out trick or treating, and I have no clue about Jack (probably to meet up with Carly). I didn't hear anything about my band mates going.

"I still say we should have picked up a Toothless plushie to go with your costume," I said as we pulled up.

"And how would I carry one?" Yusei retorted.

"I dunno. Tape him to your shoulder?"

"...sometimes I never know if you're joking or serious."

"Hehe, and you'll never figure that out." I parked the car as close as I could (it was already getting fairly packed, and we're an hour early!). I grabbed the bag in the back that completed my outfit, including a small Ren plushie (not me, I meant the Ren from _DRAMAtical Murder_ ; he's the small dark blue Spitz looking dog at the start that Aoba carries with him—or rather, AllMate I believe is what he's called). "'Sides, I thought you liked a bit of mystery."

"Yeah, but perhaps in not guessing if my boyfriend is trying to be serious."

"Hey, I can be serious when I want."

"True, when _you_ want."

I blew a raspberry at him. There were times where I swore that our relationship is based around us teasing each other (it's all in good nature, no need to worry). Once we got inside the building, there were already a lot of people mingling about. I'm pretty sure I saw at least half of the costumes we were looking through at the store earlier this month (yes, that included the, ahem, male body part one; at least the party is for those eighteen and over). And of course, like many other Halloween parties, there was plenty of bobbing for apples games.

"I'm going to get some drinks. Anything in particular?" I asked Yusei.

"Just make sure it isn't something already open," he replied.

"Got it!" I broke away to find the refreshments table. I found it, grabbing some unopened cans. Then I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Allen dressed up as Ichigo from _Bleach_. "Allen? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, for one. We've got a gig here and you wouldn't answer any of my texts," he replied.

"Eh?"

"I texted you, like, fifteen times."

"Hold on." I juggled the cans in one hand, pulling out my phone from my pocket, unlocking it. "Ohh...shit, I must have had it on silent."

"That would explain so much."

"Give me a sec. I've gotta tell Yusei real quick, and drop off these drinks before someone else takes 'em."

"'Kay. Meet the rest of us backstage."

"Can do!" _Crap, why didn't I think I'd probably have to perform this year? I've done it the last couple years since we formed the band._

I hurried back to Yusei. I handed him his drink. "Ah, we've got a bit of a bind."

"What's wrong?"

"Weeelll...I just now discovered that I'm performing here from Allen who I just ran into."

"How did you not- you turned your phone on silent, didn't you?"

"Guilty."

"I'm getting really tempted to just telling Allen to call me for when you don't have your phone on."

"Hey, in my defense, it slipped my mind entirely."

"All right. I'll hole myself at a table somewhere. You go do your thing." He took my drink (which I didn't even open yet).

"Aye aye, chief!" I gave a mock salute and headed for the stage.

(Yusei's POV)

I shook my head as he left, going to find a table. Honestly, I'd have been surprised if he _didn't_ have a gig going on tonight. Wasn't exactly the first time he forgot he had to perform while we were out on a date. I've gotten slightly tempted on taking his phone and making sure it was turned on for in case one of his friends wanted to contact him.

As soon as I found a table, Ren's band started performing the first song, "This Is Halloween." ( **A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but I'd recommend putting on the version performed by PelleK on YouTube.** ) It was a bit interesting when Ren did the various voices for the song. If I didn't know better, I'd have figured he was an actor on top of being a singer. Then again, who knows? He probably did some acting when he was younger and just hasn't mentioned it.

Of course, it wasn't quite over after the first song. He did a few more Halloween themed songs (many of them based on the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ franchise that I know Ren has played a few times) before finally being released to allow the next band on. He dragged his feet back and sat down, face meeting the table while he groaned. "Good God, how in the hell does Aoba _not_ get hot in this damn jacket?!" he muttered.

"He's a fictional character, for one," I replied, pushing his drink to his hand.

He grabbed it, sitting back up to open it. "Yeah, well, I felt like I was about to pass out before we were done." He drank part of the soda.

"Good thing you didn't."

"Yeah. Knowing you, you'd have a heart attack." He shed the jacket off. I rolled my eyes, leaning over to poke his side. He let out a yelp. "Dammit, don't do that!"

"What. Am I not allowed to tease my boyfriend during Halloween?"

He glared. "I swear, I'm so going to get you back once we head back to my house."

"Before or after whatever horror movie we watch?"

"Pff, like I'm gonna tell you!"

 **A/N: Meh, I know it's not much of a Halloween themed short, but it's the best I could do with my muse so low. XP Plus, I pretty much had an uneventful Halloween this year. If you want a _better_ Halloween oneshot, I do have my _Supernatural_ crossover A Hunter's Life. It's probably better to read for this holiday XD**

 **Anyway, to make up for it, anyone want to give me some ideas for a winter holiday short (can be Christmas or whatever; I just use winter holiday as I know not everyone celebrates it)? I might as well start it early so I'm not rushing last minute again X'D**

 ***- That's a reference to the nickname everyone gave Hiccup once the second movie was being teased/released. I am not sorry XDD**


	23. AU 4- Discovery

**A/N: All I have to say is...I have a _lot_ of different AUs involving vampires and werewolves, don't I? XD I'm sorry, it can't be helped. I blame my past fanfics of _Cirque Du Freak_ (while the series itself didn't have werewolves exactly, I created my own race of 'em in the stories). Plus, unlike a lot of them, this one kind of takes place in the actual series...so it's not entirely an AU, I guess? I dunno, I'm rambling. XD Enjoy either way!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Vampire/Werewolf AU 2- Discovery:**

(Ren's POV)

"Okay, seriously, where in the hell could he have disappeared to?!" I growled lowly, balancing on an old street lamp. "I swear I'll probably end up breaking a few fingers of the next asshole I run across before the end of the night."

 _Where could Yusei have gone? No one has seen him prior to nightfall. It's like he vanished. Wait...shit, what if he's been kidnapped?! I better find some clue before anything happens,_ I thought, spreading my wings and taking off into the air.

I had to be a bit grateful of my vampire powers for moments like this. It made looking for the others much easier (even if it scares the crap out of them when I land from the skies). The primary downside? You get hunted by every crazed vampire hunter looking to add another kill count to their record. Hell, I bet most of the vampires they've killed haven't even killed anyone in cold blood, so that counts as murder instead of protecting, right? Worst part is they've tried to threaten my friends and family just to draw me out to them. I don't like killing, but threatening to kill innocent humans is just beyond low for someone proclaiming to be a defender of mankind.

A howl caught my attention, making me pause. _A wolf howl? I don't think I've heard anyone mention anything about werewolves being in the Satellite. Dammit, even more reason to find Yusei before the end of the night. What else could go wrong?_ I thought, picking up speed.

All of a sudden, a piercing pain came from my right wing, making me cry out as I fell to the ground. The smell of blood coming from my right side confirming that I've been shot in the wing. "Well well, look what we found," a taunting voice sneered.

I looked up at the group of seven, catching the symbol they wore on the front of their jackets. _Vampire hunters, just great._ _I just had to ask karma to bite me in the ass tonight._ I got up on my feet, unable to retract my right wing due to the injury. "Do you mind? I'm trying to find a friend at the moment," I growled.

"And pass up the chance to take out the vampire giving our organization so much trouble? Ha! Yeah right."

 _That figures._ "Fine, but just for you to know. If you kill me, you're going to have some _very_ pissed off duelists on your asses."

"Ha! Like we care. They'll be thanking us by the end of it all." The ones not carrying crossbows pulled out their weapons.

"Your funeral." I pulled out the two knives I kept attached to my belt, charging in.

The fight would have been more fair if the two hunters that kept out of it and fired arrows at me had not been shooting at me while I fought with their buddies. I had to not only dodge their swords and knives but also arrows. Several grazed my back, arms, and legs, starting to wear me down. The more I parried the blades, the more blood I lost. This was not good.

"We've got him now, boys!" the head of the group shouted when I dropped to my knees. "Any last words?"

"Yeah..." I brought up one of my hands, flipping them off while still holding onto my weapon. "Screw you."

"A little bastard until the end. Well then, prepare to-" He was cut off as a loud growl sounded behind them.

All eyes turned to a large, black-furred wolf that came rushing in. The two with crossbows had no time to react or shoot as the wolf attacked, knocking one crossbow to the ground and crushing the other. Judging from the screams, I'm pretty sure the wolf caught more than just the crossbow in their jaws. Then the wolf charged at the hunters still surrounding me, knocking their weapons out of their hands and destroying them effortlessly.

"Shit! Call for back up!"

I took that opportunity to attack, launching a knife at the communication device in the hunter's hand and destroying it. "You were saying?" I said. The werewolf (at this point, I know they're not a regular wolf) growled to add in they're here as well.

The head hunter grimaced. "Retreat!" The seven of them made a run for it. Neither the werewolf nor I made an effort to chase them. No point.

Now my big problem was the werewolf. It's not like there's a rivalry between vampires and werewolves like in the movies and books, but it's not like we're best buds either. The problem was a lot of werewolves tended to be territorial in regards to other supernatural creatures as I've learned, so there's no telling what this one will do to me. They're well in their right to tear me apart themselves if that's why they chased off the hunters!

The werewolf straightened up, trotting up toward me. _Yep, this is it. This is how I die. Being torn apart by a werewolf,_ I thought, squeezing my eyes shut to await the fangs that would hit me. So was I surprised when, instead of fangs, I felt a tongue starting to clean my injuries. _Huh? What?_ I opened my eyes to see that the werewolf was only trying to heal me, not attack me.

"W-What? Why are you..?" The werewolf paused, bringing their head up to look at me with their...royal blue eyes?! _Wait a minute!_ I looked closer under the werewolf's left eye, finding the very familiar tracking marker under it. "Yusei?!"

The werewolf—Yusei—gave a rumble, nodding. "What? But how...were you a werewolf the whole time?!" Another nod. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I'm a vampire for crying out loud."

His eyes dropped and a low whine came out. _Eh? What's wr-_ Then it hit me. "Did you not know if I would have been okay with you being a werewolf? That vampires and werewolves were enemies?" A nod. _He must have gotten turned and never knew the full info on werewolves. It was only luck I managed to find a vampire to help me cope after being tricked._ "Good grief, man. Even if that were true, I wouldn't ever hate you." He looked up at me, surprise in his eyes. "Come on, you and everyone else accepted that I was a vampire and need to drink blood. You think I'm going to turn my back on you for this little thing? ...okay, maybe not so little 'cause you've gotten even more intimidating somehow..."

He gave a snort, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to hazard a guess that the reason you disappeared was because you couldn't hold back transforming, huh?" He nodded. "Huh. Does everyone know about you being..?" He nodded again. "But if they knew already—and I'm guessing you told them not to tell me—then why would..." Realization struck me. "Ohh...they are so gonna get it once these wounds heal. They did this on purpose!"

I tried to stand up only to fall on my butt again. "Well, shit...and my wings are way too messed up for flight, so how—whoa!" I was surprised when Yusei nudged me up enough to slip onto his back. "Hold on! Don't you dare start running, or I'll fall!" I managed to get situated enough, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Okay, done. Let's get going before the hunters try to stupidly challenge you." He nodded, racing off with my clinging to him.

 **A/N: Maybe I should have finished this and put up for my Halloween oneshot? XD It would have fit better, anyway.**


	24. AU 2-2: Adjusting to a New Life

**A/N: I decided to make a (mini) continuation of Living A Better Life where we get to see some of Ren having to deal with his new vampire abilities. One scene is a bit inspired from the _Cirque Du Freak_ manga.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Vampire AU P2- Adjusting to a New Life:**

(Scene 1)

(Yusei's POV)

I slipped into the window quickly and shut it. It's been a week since Ren and his friends returned from that eventful night where I had to change Ren to save his life. He's adjusted well enough onto animal blood (though, he definitely wasn't too thrilled the first few drinks). His fighting skills needed work, but there was enough time for that. I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get into any confrontations with the blood-crazed vampires.

Right as I closed the window, I heard a crash and yell of pain coming from the other room. "Ren?!" I called, hurrying to check what happened. Different scenarios of what happened ran through my head. Did his father find out about his change? Or perhaps the blood-crazed vampires have gotten more bold?

I found him curled up on the floor. "Ren, what happened?" I knelt down to him. He was laying on his side with his back to me, moaning. "Ren? What's happened?" He mumbled something. He must have his hand covering his mouth. "Come again?"

"I scraped a fang against a water bottle and now it hurts," he groaned clearly.

A wave of relief flooded through me once he said that. "Oh, thank gods, it wasn't anything serious."

"It is so serious! It feels like someone took a sledge hammer to my f***ing mouth!" He rolled over to glare at me.

"That's because your fangs are still sensitive. They'll be like that for the first decade or so."

"Decade?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"It's just how it goes, Ren."

"How do you even know that? I thought you were born as a vampire."

"I am, but my clan gets a lot of newly turned vampires coming and going. I had to learn what the transition entails."

"Ugh. I have to be careful for a decade? Can't I get something to numb it, or use what I've always used for my teeth?"

"Any sort of human medicine will wear off much more quickly, and the only thing close for a vampire equivalent doesn't grow near this city."

He groaned, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. "Dammit."

"Though, I could check to see if we've got some left over. It'll take a couple of nights until I can bring it."

That brightened his spirits. "Thank you!" He threw his arms around me in a hug, realizing what he did a second later. "Err...I'm not making you feel uncomfortable, am I?"

I gave a smile. "Not at all."

(Scene 2)

(Ren's POV)

How well do you think you could adjust if one day you had super-human strength? If you're me, not very well. Especially when it tends to slip your mind that you're a half-vampire now and thus are liable to break things easily without meaning to. And unfortunately for me, a lot of the times my friends found this rather hilarious. Like times when I accidentally wrenched a door right off the hinges when trying to open it or breaking a window when I was meaning to only tap it gently. Thankfully, it only happened during the times we were by ourselves, not in the presence of certain family members who are the more dangerous vampire hunters...aka anyone other than my sister.

Of course, this latest event didn't happen in the presence of vampire slayers...but it did happen in a more public setting. Eric, Jazz, AJ, and I were all hanging out at a club that we frequent (not like a pub or anything; just more like a hangout) playing a bit of card games. Namely trying to be not the one to hold the joker card last*.

"Come on, pick one already, Jazz!" I hissed.

"I'm thinking, shush!" she retorted. I was down to only two cards left, praying that the one she took would be the joker card I got from Eric on accident (I swear, the guy's got the second best poker face...or maybe third).

Her hand hovered over the joker card until she grabbed the other card, checking it. "Yes!"

"Dammit!" I slammed my hand on the table...and breaking it in half. The noise caused the other people in the area to look toward us. Here's a glimpse of my thoughts the moment: _Shit f**k shit f**k shit f**k!_

Thankfully, AJ came up with a good excuse. "Who set us up with this old table? I'm surprised it didn't break when we put our elbows on it!"

The people mumbled, but they seemed to have bought it. We took our leave once gathering up the cards. Once far enough away, we all let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my God, I was sure we were going to get caught," I groaned.

"Ren, have you been listening to _anything_ Yusei's been teaching you?" Eric asked.

"Yes! But it slips my mind that my strength has increased several fold, especially with someone of my personality."

"Well...hard to argue with that..."

"You know, if he probably wasn't asleep right now, I'd say we should call him and ask if there's a way to get Ren a chill pill. Vampire edition," Jazz said.

"Hey!"

(Scene 3)

(Ren's POV)

I yawned, sitting up from my bed with my hair tousled every which way no doubt. _Ugh...okay, this half-vampire thing is really going to screw up my already horrible sleep schedule,_ I thought after glancing at the clock on my nightstand and grimacing. A weight around my waist alerted me that I wasn't alone in the bed.

Looking down, I saw that Yusei—the vampire who turned me to save my life—was still fast asleep. Then again, it technically would be considered his time to sleep, given the fact that vampires are nocturnal (and no, it's not due to their weakness to sunlight). I carefully tried slipping out of his grip only to feel his arm tighten and pull me back into a laying position.

"Hey!" I started pushing on his arms. "Come on, Yusei. I've gotta get up!"

"No, you don't," he replied.

"Yes, I do. And why are you being the one wanting to stay in bed? I thought you said you were an early bird!"

"Yes, at night. I'm nocturnal, remember?"

"You're pulling that on me, huh? Well, I'm...uhh...still the opposite, now leggo!" I hated how he was much stronger than I was. Curse me being only a half-vampire! "What if AJ calls?"

"Just say you're tired from training."

"Really?" Well, it probably wouldn't be a lie. Yusei and I spent most of last night with combat training, or maybe I should call it me crying 'Uncle' for most of training 'cause it's hard for a half-vampire to fight a full vampire (or keep him pinned for longer than five minutes).

He didn't reply I shifted enough to turn to see him and his eyes were closed. Did he even open them while talking to me? "Yusei? Hey, Yusei!" I shook his shoulder a little but got no response. Yep, he's asleep and still holding me in an anaconda hold. I sighed, rolling back around. "Fine, but if AJ comes in, it's your head."

 ***- I can't think of the name of the game. I just remember playing it and sucking badly at it. I think I also remember seeing it in an episode of _Inuyasha,_ too.**

 **A/N: Blagh, had to rush this a little near the end to make my monthly goal. ^^' I'm getting a block on a lot of these shorts, partly because I've been getting into other fandoms as of late (well, not completely out of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ but we'll get into that later). I'm going to try to get at least the Christmas oneshot posted up for December when I can think of what it will be about (I have no ideas as of now).**

 **As far as what I've been doing...I've been trying to update Elements of the Original Dragon, Remembrance (which has been started, at least), Split Destinies (not related to anything with Ren, FYI), the rewrite for Dragons' Souls (I think I might go with branching it off into AU territory during the Dark Signers arc, but nothing has been planned just yet; I want to at least get the prologue and first chapter rewritten), and some new stories to be posted. I also want to go back to writing on Treks in Other Worlds (which features my other _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ OCs of a different storyline) along with figuring out what to do with the _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ / _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ crossover considering each new season of _Voltron_ just wants to change every time! At this point, I might as well take it down and wait until the series is finished or just label as AU. Plus, I've been playing the recent Pokémon games and have been neglecting things. Sorry 'bout that. Well, I guess that's it for now. See ya!**


	25. Prompt 19- Snowy Night -slightly AU-

**A/N: So who wants a slight winter holiday themed short? XD I was throwing around whether I wanted to do a little CosmicInferno family Christmas short or something else, but I decided to do a little snowed in type of thing. I kind of wanted to do something slightly not the typical holiday short. XD Like the Halloween one back in October.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._ That goes to the respective owner. I only claim my OC(s).**

 **Snowy Night:**

(Yusei's POV)

The door opened, followed with a cold burst of air, and a shout of, " _Oh God, it's freezing!_ " _Yep, Ren's back,_ I thought. Ren had gone out to stock up on a few things before the sudden snowstorm that hit became worse. Of course, I found early on that Ren does not take too kindly to the cold if the putting an ice cube down the back of his shirt to wake him up was any indication.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that it's getting bad out there," I said as he passed me in his living room.

"Bad? Talk about I'm pretty sure we moved to the Arctic! I just barely got in before the winds got stronger and the snow heavier." He went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "'Sides that, it had to snow us in right when we were planning a little Christmas get together."

"There's always a chance it'll let up by then."

"Yeah, and going through six feet of snow."

I rolled my eyes. "Ren, stop being a drama queen."

"I can't help it! When was the last time it snowed _this_ hard in our life times?!"

"It won't be the first—or last—time to do this."

"Great." He came back to the living room, shedding off the heavier coat he exchanged for his usual one. "Well, at least we have power."

After he just said that, the lights started to flicker. "I wouldn't be saying that for long, Ren. Probably shouldn't have jinxed it."

"Dammit..."

Luckily, the power stayed on...for a few hours. By the time Ren had gotten comfortable on the couch with me, the lights flickered and went out completely. "Shit! Are you serious?!" Ren cursed.

"I did warn you not to jinx it," I replied. "Does your house have a generator?"

"Uhhh...I think AJ and I meant to buy one when we first moved in here a few years back, but we forgot."

 _Well, that hampers a lot._ "You've at least got a kerosene heater, right?"

"That I've got. And enough fuel for it." Ren slid off the couch, heading to his garage to get said items.

"I'm heading upstairs. It'll probably work better in a smaller room."

"Got it!"

I shut down my laptop (no point keeping it on since the power will be out for quite a while), putting it away and making my way up the stairs. By the time I some space cleared for the heater and got onto Ren's bed, he came up with the heater and kerosene. He shut the door behind him with his foot. He set both items down, poured the kerosene in, and turned the heater on. He crawled into the bed quickly right after.

"As if having to cancel the get together wasn't enough..." he muttered.

I chuckled, patting his head. "It'll be fine. We can plan it after the snow melts."

"By then it'll be New Year's."

"I highly doubt that, Ren."

"Mmph..." He pulled the blanket we were sharing over his head. "It's too cold to argue."

I shook my head, bringing him closer. It was quiet for a few minutes until Ren slid out. "That's right! I should at least get your gift!"

"Ren-"

"I know, I know. You said you didn't mind me not getting you something, but I wanted our first Christmas together to be a bit special. Just give me a minute." He went to his closet, digging around through the mess he had in it.

I sat up. _What in the world could he have gotten? I hope he didn't go too crazy with-_ A shout of, "Found it!" snapped me out of my thoughts as Ren came back to the bed with a small box.

"Sorry, I couldn't wrap it. I kept forgetting the whole month," he said, handing it to me.

"Its fine." I opened the lid, finding red cloth. I pulled part of it out to find it was the scarf that Ren and I looked at several weeks ago. "The scarf?"

"Well...I might have added onto it. Pull it out all the way."

Intrigued, I did as he said. At the end of both sides of the scarf was ironed on patches of a wrench and a gear. _Well, those weren't there. Interesting touch, though._ "It's a nice touch."

"I tried to find something a bit more fitting, but I couldn't find anything. Besides, at least everyone will know its yours."

I chuckled. "True. Now I feel a bit bad about not getting you anything."

He grinned. "Hey, you can say you brought yourself as my present."

"So you want me to say more cheesy lines than I've already said."

"Thought you could use a few more ideas to add to your list. Besides, you know that I enjoy those 'cheesy' lines."

"True." I put the scarf back in the box, setting it aside.

"Now, scoot over. I'm still cold and I need the body heat." He started pulling his half of the blanket over him.

I laughed a little, pulling him closer. "Don't worry. I'll make it up later."

"Mm-hmm...just don't go overboard."

"That's what I should be saying to you." I wrapped my arms around him under the blanket. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, guys! I was going to add some bonus scenes, but I might save them for next year (when there's a lot more chapters in this XD).**

 **And with 2017 drawing to a close, I figure I should let a little bit of what I plan for the upcoming year. Well, for the year anniversary for this oneshot series, I will be doing a bit of a Q &A with Ren (possibly the other OCs, too; still debating). There's also some older stories I want to go back in and rewrite (especially with Cirque Du Freak/Legend of Korra story Split Destinies...I've been re-reading the first chapters and cringed; plus, I need to edit it a bit especially the prologue as I changed some OCs' names). I'm also planning more stories (hopefully). Mostly crossovers. I blame how I was like years ago XD**

 **At any rate, sorry it's so late in the month to update this. The last two weeks were...a mix of crazy and not good. My family lost our elderly German Shepherd mix, I had my birthday some days later, I've been having to do paperwork, I've been trying to rewrite Dragons' Souls, its all been a bit of a jumble. I've also been kind of getting back into the first _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series as I've created new OCs for it (at least more interesting than my first ones ^^' I'll update them when I get around to it). I'm keeping them under wraps for now. Along with that, I'm planning a Voltron: Legendary Defender/Pokémon crossover (that has been in the works for well over a year...let's just say I was planning it prior to Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon were announced). Hopefully, there'll be more stories of mine that could pique your interests. Well, better end this author's note before it gets too long XD See you guys in the next installment!**

 **EDIT- I decided to add the 'slightly AU' to this just in case it doesn't make sense for this scenario to happen. I didn't realize the 'oops' until posting it and really thinking about it.**


	26. Prompt 20- The Smallest Things 2

**A/N: Here's some more random scenes to end the year with. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only claim my OC(s).**

 **The Smallest Things 2:**

(Scene 1)

(Yusei's POV)

"All right, that's it. I give up!" Ren exclaimed, shutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up from my work.

"What _isn't_ wrong? AJ's been going in and out so often, and not because of the usual things! Plus, she's been spending a lot of time on the phone."

"That's unusual?"

"Yes, for her. She hardly uses it unless to call Jazz, Eric, or me. It's completely out of the ordinary for her."

"All right. When did this start?"

"Uhh...several days ago, I think."

 _Oh, I know what's going on,_ I thought when he replied. "Any other little clues you forgot to mention?"

"The only thing she told me when I asked her was 'ask Yusei' and then left."

"Okay, remember a little over two weeks ago when Kalin visited here?"

"Yes, I remember. What does that have to do with AJ's weird behavior?"

 _Really, Ren?_ I sighed. "Well, how about this. I saw them exchange numbers before he headed back. Is that enough of a hint?"

He still looked a bit confused until everything started to slowly click. "Oh...Oh!"

"Yeah."

"Well how come I wasn't told?!"

"And how well were you to hear AJ dated other guys in the past?"

"..."

"That's why."

"I was nice to a few of them!"

"She told me you pulled the overprotective brother card on every single one of them. Including a few of the girls she dated."

"Fine, fair point."

(Scene 2)

(Yusei's POV)

"Hey, Yusei," Ren said, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Did you know I have a tattoo?"

I blinked, looking up from my laptop toward him. "Since when?"

"Since my eighteenth birthday, for one."

"Then why haven't I seen it?"

"Maybe because it's in a place you haven't seen yet."

"I swear, if you say it's on your ass-"

"What? No. I'm not putting a tattoo down there."

"Then where-?"

"It's on my lower back."

"That's still awfully close."

"Ha ha, funny."

"Well, now that you've got my interest. What is it?"

"Flames in the shape of wings, of course."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me, considering your deck."

"Hey!"

(Scene 3)

(Ren's POV)

I groaned a little when I heard the blaring sounds of my alarm clock. I reached over and hit the snooze button, not yet registering the weight on my back. _Ugh, I really don't want to get up, but I did promise Yusei I'd try waking up in the morning. Let's crawl out of the comfy bed,_ I thought sleepily, beginning my attempt to slide out of the bed.

Only, I was unable to. No, not in the way of 'I just don't want to get up.' More like something's literally preventing me by not only laying on my back but also a tight grip on my waist. It took me a few minutes to realize who it was and groan again. _Seriously? I thought you were the morning person, Yusei!_ I reached around (barely) with a hand, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it. "Hey, Yusei. Wake up! It's morning!"

It didn't seem to faze him. "Yusei! Morning! Get uuup!" I shook harder, but again nothing. "How deep asleep are you?!" There's no way he's asleep past six in the morning. He must be in a coma!

"Ren, is everything okay in there?" AJ asked after knocking.

"AJ, help! I think Yusei's in a coma and has me in a lock hold!"

She opened the door, a confused look on her face. "What?"

"I said, I think he's in a coma and he won't let me go."

"You're exaggerating, Ren." She went over, shaking his shoulder. She was a bit surprised when he didn't even open his eyes. "Oh wow, he's really asleep."

"See?!"

"Okay, give me a minute." She walked out. After a few minutes, she came back. "I might have a solution."

"Please tell me it involves sliding me out of his grip."

"Sort of." She leaned over, whispering something in his ear. Immediately, he shot up into a sitting position.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"There, he's awake. Goodbye." AJ walked out.

"Are you going to leave without telling me how you got him up?"

"Nope~"

"Evil sister..."

Yusei groaned a little, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What was that about..?"

"Two things. One, what the hell did she say to you to make you wake up that quickly? Two, what in the world kind of dream were you having to make you sleep like a log!?"

(Scene 4)

(Ren's POV)

"God dammit, stop saying that!" I said, lightly pushing Yusei away.

He laughed. "Why?"

"You're making me turn red!"

"Isn't that the point?"

"Not when you make it your purpose to see how red I can get!"

"Keep that up, people will think you're a tsundere."

"I am not, and where did you learn that word?!"

"I believe it's something called the Internet."

"Ugh! I give up!" I leaned back into the couch, crossing my arms over my chest. My purpose must have looked like I was trying to sink in and disappear into the furniture.

Yusei leaned over to me. "Although, I do have to admit you look cute when turning red because of me."

 **A/N: And with that, we shall end the year with that. Happy New Years, guys! This will be hopefully heading to almost 100 chapters before the end of 2018! Plus a bit of a present for the year anniversary for this oneshot series. I mentioned it last time and I will be keeping to it. See ya in the next installment!**


	27. Prompt 21- First Indirect Kiss

**A/N: So...who's ready for a confession short? Requested by Sister of the Pharaoh.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **First (Indirect) Kiss:**

(Ren's POV)

"Soo...Ren."

"Mm-hmm?" I hummed, focusing my attention more on the guitar I was tuning than my band mates. It was an off-day for us. No practice, no gigs, just checking on the instruments or anything else we wanted to do.

"We heard you've been dating Yusei Fudo, right?"

"Yeah, and?" I brushed my hand over the strings, wincing when it still sounded off.

"Well, we keep hearing different things of how you guys hooked up, so we want to hear it from one of you two."

I paused. _Oh shit..._ Of course, while I wish it was something along the lines of I told him, he told me, or whatever other cheesy way of doing it...it actually didn't go along the lines of the norm (or even of other past relationships I've had).

(Flashback)

"I swear, you literally have double standards to your 'jump in with no caution' attitude sometimes," AJ sighed.

"Well, excuuuse me for not having a clue on how to say anything," I retorted, rolling my eyes. What were we talking about? Mainly about the crush I developed for a certain turbo duelist, Yusei. I will admit, I'm not one of the people that does the whole 'love at first sight' thing (hell, I practically have to either face-palm at a lot of romance movies doing that or just roll my eyes because it's a way too risky to fall for a complete stranger), but lately the past couple of months have kind of shifted me viewing Yusei as a friend to a 'oh shit I think I have a crush on him' view. Oh, sure, I did ask people out in the past when I realized I liked them in that way, but I just...I don't know, I can't find the reason why I'm hesitating _this time_.

"You didn't have trouble asking Micheal or even Daiki out. What's wrong now?"

"I don't know! I mean, with the former, I really shouldn't have done that 'cause he was an ass and all, and with Ace it was a whole childhood crush on him. But I don't know what the problem is _now_."

"You're not making any sense, bro."

"Trust me, it's just as jumbled up in my head." I sighed, leaning my head back. "Feels like I can think of every way to mess up all at once."

"Ahh, now I see. You're afraid of rejection."

"No! I'm not!"

"Denial's always the first step to admitting everything, Ren."

"Pff, I ain't in denial."

"Mm-hmm, sure."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, bro."

I growled, putting my head on the table. Even though my face and stance displayed an annoyed vibe, my thoughts were anything but. _How in the hell do I tell him about this? I can't exactly go up and say, "Oh, hey, Yusei. By the way, those friendly feelings have now evolved into a crush. Just thought I'd let ya know." Yeah, no. That sounds really weird. I don't even know that he_ likes _guys that way. Way to go, Ren. Fall for someone who probably wouldn't look at a guy in that way._

"Earth to Ren, anyone home?" AJ said, lightly tapping on my head.

"Okay, enough!" I swatted her away, hearing her laugh at my expense. "Seriously, I never tease you about having crushes."

"That's because you usually give anyone I date the stink eye."

"Hey, you're my sister. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Ren, I can handle myself. Besides, who was the one to put you in a headlock the last couple of times?" I blew a raspberry as a retort. "At any rate, maybe you should talk to him."

"No. No no no no no."

"And why not?"

"Because-!"

"You're afraid of rejection."

"I told you, I'm not!"

"You're literally showing all the signs of it. Come on, even if he doesn't feel the same, he's not going to hate you."

"But still..."

"I will literally march over there and tell him myself if you don't."

My eyes bugged out, looking over to where Yusei was and back toward her. "You wouldn't dare."

AJ met my glare with one of her own. "Try me."

For someone who was basically my opposite, AJ could end up being more determined about something than even I was once she set her mind onto it. Definitely not someone you want to try their patience with. "Okay okay, I'm going. Sheesh."

"Good, because your moping is starting to get to me."

"Grr..." Sometimes I hate how alike she can be to me. I get up from the table we were sitting at, walking over to Yusei who had gone over to the drink table (I asked my 'boss' if I could rent the club my band played at for a get together and he allowed it as long as we cleaned up afterward). _Keep it calm, Ren. This is no time to have a panic attack._ "Hey, Yusei!"

He turned to me. "Hey, Ren," he replied. "Finally decide to socialize?"

"Oh, ha ha. No, AJ just chased me away from the table."

"Chased you away? Did she get tired of you?"

"Pff, I guess after at least eighteen years stuck with me. I wouldn't be too surprised if she decides to move out in the next week."

"Only in the next week, huh?"

"Hey, it takes me a while to think things through. If there's any part of her personality like mine, it's that." _So far, so good. Okay, now I'm getting thirsty standing here._ I looked to the table, trying to find a drink.

I didn't see what Yusei was doing until he spoke back up. "Say, is there a place we could talk privately?"

"Oh, yeah. I know a spot in the floor above. Just let me...ah-ha! Here we go!" I grabbed the can I was looking for.

"Lead the way, then."

It didn't really hit me until we got to the room when I realized... _Oh wait, shit. Now there's no one else to hear if I decide to tell him how I feel. Crap, now I'm more nervous. What was I thinking?_ We both put our drinks down on the table in the room.

"I hope this isn't your boss's office," Yusei said.

"It's not. He didn't give me the key to it," I replied.

"Well, that's a bit comforting."

"Anyway...what were you wanting to talk about?"

"Oh, that. I thought we could at least have a bit of time to talk by ourselves since we've both been a bit too busy."

"Okay, but it didn't really bother me too much. You did at least try to catch me before or after my gigs. And also things are trying to get settled down after the whole battle against the Dark Signers. It was just luck I managed to get this little thing scheduled after the bridge's completion."

"I know, but at least it's given me some time to think things through."

"Oh? Like what?" Without looking, I grabbed the first can I felt on the table, bringing it to my mouth.

"Uh, Ren."

"Yeah?"

"That's actually my drink."

I blinked, taking a closer look. Then my eyes bugged out as I hastily set it back down. "Oh, God. I'm sorry! I should have looked before I grabbed! Wait, shit, that sounded wrong. Uhh..." I covered my face with my hands, feeling my face heat up. Crap, what a way to screw up! Nice going, Ren! Share an indirect kiss why don'tcha?!

"Ren, calm down. It's okay." I felt hands on my shoulders.

"No, it's not. I had to go and do a stupid thing like that, and you probably aren't even in to guys like-"

"I was wanting to say that it's given me some time to sort out feelings I've developed for you."

My hands slid down from my face. "...huh..?"

"I was trying to sort out a few things. I wasn't sure how to tell you. I didn't exactly picture it like this, though."

"Hey! Not my fault I grabbed the wrong soda!" Then I remembered. "Well, uh, you weren't the only one trying to sort things out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I was sure you weren't, well, into other guys that way. I was pretty much chiding myself when I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"I guess we both were stalling until now."

"Looks like. So, uh, does that mean..?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well, if you have no objections to it."

(Flashback Ends)

"Oh, you know, we couldn't resist each others' charms," I replied with a grin.

"That doesn't tell us much."

"Hey, you asked."

 **A/N: Ren, you troll. XD At any rate, I've got two more requests to post up (I'm going to try to get them posted up this month, hopefully), so expect another update soon. I've also been drawing quite a lot of Ren from some of the crossovers over on my deviantART page (sorry if the link doesn't work, but the username on my profile is what I go by on that site). Also, I'm doing a poll on my profile to decide what the Valentine's Day oneshot will be. I'm leaving it open until around February 3rd, so that gives at least three weeks for responses to be put in (and hopefully enough time for me to type it up before certain things come up IRL). Anyway, see y'all in the next installment!**

 **Forgot to mention I finished revising Dragons' Souls a while back and am planning on rewriting some of the chapters to other stories as well (namely Elements of the Original Dragon and Split Destines).**


	28. AU 5- It Gets Better

**A/N: Time for a little high school AU! Requested by Sister of the Pharaoh.**

 **Also, don't forget the poll I have for the Valentine's Day oneshot (it's more of to see what you guys would like to read 'cause I can write any of the choices).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._ That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **High School AU- It Gets Better:**

(Ren's POV)

 _I hate my life sometimes,_ I groaned inwardly. My sister, AJ, and I had been transferred to a new high school for our senior year which sucked 'cause now I know _no one_ in this place! All our friends and my band mates are in the next town over, so hanging out with them would have to wait until the weekends or holidays now.

"This sucks," I groaned.

"Come on, it won't be so bad once we get to know more people here," AJ replied.

"Easy for you to say. I've had at least three teachers and a dozen students eye me like I'm gonna burn the school down."

"Well, your outfit kind of does scream delinquent..."

"You aren't helping."

"It'll be fine. Once people get to know you more, they won't see you as the kid that probably does drugs behind the school. Maybe the teachers will get off your back when they find out about your math and science skills."

"I guess. Still sucks that we had to move yet again, and right as senior year is starting."

"Look, Dad said this is the last time he's moving us since we'll be heading to college soon. Just bear with it until graduation, and then you can move to anywhere you want."

"Fiiine."

"Let's take a look at the schedules real quick. It's getting close to first period."

"Okay." I pulled out my schedule from my pocket while AJ got hers. We put them side by side. "Oh, come on! We have no classes together at all!"

"Well, we'll be meeting at lunch and after school anyway. Plus, this gives you the opportunity to be more social."

"Pff, I'm a social butterfly."

"You're about as social as a mercenary." The bell rang. "Time for class. Don't do anything extreme."

"By extreme, do you mean...?"

"I mean nothing to get you expelled or seriously injured. I'll catch you at lunch!" She hurried down the hall as the rest of the students shuffled around.

I sighed, letting my head fall back to stare at the ceiling. _This school year is gonna suck majorly,_ I thought, putting my head back down to see what classroom my first class was. _A match class, huh? Just what everyone needs early in the morning when they're barely awake enough!_ I wandered around, looking at the class numbers before finding the right one. Right on time, too, as the last bell rang. _Thank God, I'm not late for my first day._ And, of course, the only available seat is right up front. _F***ing hell, why me?_

(Time Skip- Three Weeks Later)

"I can't take it anymore! I want to head back to our old home!" I complained.

"Not even a month in and you're already complaining," AJ sighed. "Have you even tried at all?"

" _Yes_."

"Me trying to introduce you to people doesn't count."

"Hey, I have been doing it outside of your help, but it still doesn't do shit! Apparently, people find me unapproachable."

"Then try smiling more. And not in a cocky way, either. Now, I've got to hurry, or I'll be late for my date."

"Please, I know how to- wait, you're going on a date?!"

"Yes, why do you think I offered to walk you to town?"

"...I thought it was our usual hang out time..."

AJ sighed again. "This is part of the reason why I wanted you to have some friends to talk to here. It'll help with when we go to the colleges we picked out. I'd at least like to know that I can keep my eye off of you without worry."

"You act like I'm trouble."

"You? Trouble? No. It's more like you _attract_ trouble."

"Hey!" I noticed something out the corner of my eye. I looked to see familiar spiky raven hair with gold streaks. _Yusei? What's he doing here?_ He was a classmate in several of my classes at the school AJ and I have been attending. We don't talk to each other much, but we've been partners a few times (mostly by default as I didn't know anyone from the rest of the class...so I'm not good with other people, sue me). Judging from his posture, he looked...dejected? I think that's the word.

AJ noticed I had stopped, noticing me looking at Yusei. "Friend of yours?"

"Ah, not exactly. We're just in a lot of the same classes." I started heading to him. "Stay there, I'll just be a minute."

"Ren..."

"Oh, all right. Go on ahead, I'll be fine." I waved my hand at her.

"Thank you." She headed off while I continued in my direction. He hadn't looked up at all from where he was sitting, lost in his own thoughts. I stopped next to him, trying to think of some way to start a conversation. _Okay, okay, Ren. Think of how to start. Oh, right!_

"Uh...yo," I started. And mentally kicked myself. _Great job, Ren. Reeeeaaaal smooth._

He straightened up, looking to me. "Huh?"

"It's Ren. You know, from every other period?"

"Oh, right. What are you doing here?"

"I was sort of slightly hanging out with my sister when I spotted you out here. Anyway, what are you doing here? Kind of a random place to be on a weekend."

"It's...a bit complicated, and I don't want to bother you if you're busy."

"Me? Busy? I've got nothing to do and AJ more or less ditched me to get to her date, so I have nothing to do."

He sighed. "Okay, but not here."

"Wanting a bit more privacy on this?"

"Something like that."

"All right, but uh, I have no idea what any good places are in this town."

"I'm guessing you don't get out much."

"Nnnnooo—yes."

(Scene Shift- Half an hour later)

"Wait, hold up. You had a crush on him? Seriously?" I said. Yusei had taken us to a small restaurant that wasn't too crowded at the time. Once we got a place to sit and ordered, he told me what happened. And that was my response. Well, and... "You have weird taste in guys."

"Thanks for the confidence boost," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I mean, uhh..." _Shit, there goes my foot-in-the-mouth syndrome again!_ "I meant more of, I find it hard that you'd fall for a guy like that is all."

He sighed. "Well, somehow I did, but the feeling wasn't mutual."

 _Okay, Ren, lighten up this situation._ "Hey, look on the bright side. You're still young, so there's plenty of time to find the right guy for you. No one ever said you have to find your one true love in high school anyway."

"You do have a point..."

"There, see? Things will only keep getting better from here."

"You sound like you know from experience."

"Ehh...I've had my few fair share of flops in the romance department. Including some girls that apparently weren't too comfortable with the fact I dated guys in the past."

"Wait a minute, you're-?"

"Yes yes, I'm bisexual. I got enough jokes of 'save some for the rest of us' from my band mates at my old school."

He chuckled. "Well, unless you liked going out with multiple people at once, I don't think they need to worry."

"Pff, I'd be lucky enough finding one person to stay with for more than a week. It's either we aren't too compatible, or they just want something out of me. Or both. Rarely both."

"And you said I have weird taste in guys. Do I want to know about some of the people you've dated?"

"Oh, there are a few that I'm still friends with, but for the most part I've had crap luck. At any rate, I was being truthful. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, so to speak."

"All right, I'll listen to it. I guess I just let the rejection get to me."

"Happens to the best of us. Changing topics...think you can help me find what I'm doing wrong with one of our classes?"

"Which one?"

"Calculus."

"What are you having trouble with in it?"

"I don't know! I got the answers correct and yet they get marked wrong!"

"You showed your work?"

"Yes."

"Exactly like how our teacher does it?"

"Ye...no."

"There's the problem. You're supposed to work it out like how the teacher does it, or it's wrong."

"...who does that?!"

(Scene Shift- Several Days Later)

Since the little hangout, Yusei and I have started getting to know each other more. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to. Even when we got together to study or work on homework, most of the time we'd start talking about other topics in the middle of the work and after. AJ was happy for me to have someone to hang out with during the week or on the times I didn't meet up with my band. He introduced me to his friends at the school and I did the same in turn (the ones from my old town, of course). Even if some people still looked at me like I'd burn the school down, at least I had people to be with who knew I wouldn't do that.

Though, as time went on, I found myself starting to gain new feelings toward Yusei. I knew what was going on, and I also knew that it was definitely going to get awkward. I mean, I didn't want to make him guilty if he didn't feel the same as it would be the same situation only he was in a different position in it. Besides, it wasn't that long ago he got rejected, so I was definitely not about to bring it up! Of course, how well was I ever at keeping things secret for long?

On our way back to my place (he was just walking me home since it was getting late; we had been studying at the library), we took a short pause near the doorstep. "Man, I hope things go well on the test," I sighed.

"You'll be fine. You got the right answers on the questions faster than last time," Yusei replied.

"That's comforting, at least. Better than spending the night before stressing over it."

"Yep. This way, you have a good chance of passing it."

"True."

"Your band's still planning to play this weekend, right?"

"Yeah. It's the first big gig we've had since I moved here, so that's probably where some of the nervous energy is coming from."

"You really don't have anything to be nervous about. You guys have been practicing so much, I'm pretty sure all of you can play in your sleep."

"Oh gosh, if I did that, I'm pretty sure AJ would just move out. Or hit me with a pillow."

He chuckled. "Pretty sure she'd do the latter more than the former."

"True." Silence fell between us when we couldn't come up with more conversation. We weren't even making much eye contact anymore. _Shit, say something!_ I yelled in my head. More directed at me, though. "Uh, well, I...better get inside..."

"Oh, yeah. I've got to get back to my place."

Before I even caught myself, I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. _Wait, shit, what am I doing!?_ I jumped back, realizing what I did. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean...I-I don't know what was...I-I mean, uhhh..." Crap crap, why did I have to act on that crush, now I just made things awkward! I groaned and covered my face with my hands, feeling the heat coming from my face. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry!"

"Ren."

I felt him pull my hands away from my face and then he kissed me on the lips. _Wait, what?_ He pulled away, smiling at me. "Don't worry, I feel the same way."

Well, that definitely lifted the weight from my shoulders. I let out a sigh, returning the smile.

"About damn time," I heard AJ's voice say from behind me.

"AJ!"

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to write. ^^' It was a bit tricky for me to write (mainly 'cause this was my first high school AU that wasn't just in my head XD), but I hope this came out okay. Hope I pulled a laugh with that last scene. XD**


	29. Prompt 22- Special Day

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! ^^ Since I didn't really get any responses in the poll I did...I'm just gonna assume y'all are content with whatever I can come up with. So why not typical fashion for this story, i.e., mix some funny and a bit of serious romance? Because I can't seem to keep a serious Ren in stories (minus any storylines involving the manga...but those have yet to be written). On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective creator. I only claim my OC(s).**

 **Special Day:**

(Ren's POV)

 _Okay, Ren. You can do this. Just slip out of bed without waking him,_ I thought. Oh yeah, easier said than done when your boyfriend is keeping you in a lock hold and still fast asleep. This was practically one of the cons to waking up before Yusei did, at least when you've got something planned for the day and need to make sure everything's ready. Thankfully, one of my band mates told me a way to get out of the hold which worked well enough. I carefully got free from Yusei's grip, freezing for a second when I heard him make a sound and thought he was getting up, but he stayed asleep which made me sigh quietly in relief.

 _Ah, right, I better leave a note too so he doesn't get worried. But first...where the hell did I throw everything?_

(Yusei's POV)

When I woke up, I was confused as to why Ren was gone. Earlier yesterday, Ren came and said he needed a place to hide from his sister AJ. Considering it was the day before Valentine's Day, it didn't take much to guess why she chased him out. Couple that with the fact he has quite a sweet tooth. I didn't mind. Besides, it wouldn't be the first (nor last) time one of us crashed at the other's place. But this was the first time Ren's managed to wake up before I did and disappear.

 _Where is he? Surely he wouldn't have left_ that _early,_ I thought, getting out of bed. I found a note, picking it up and reading it. _Well, that answers that question, but why not just wake me up and tell me he was going to band practice? A bit unlike to leave without saying a thing._

(Scene Shift- Ren's POV)

"Okay, I think that's it!" I exclaimed. "And within a good amount of time, too."

"Good thing there's nothing scheduled in here today," AJ replied. "Surprising, though, considering what day it is."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm a bit surprised that the whole 'hiding' from me story worked."

"Well...all things considered, you can get pretty scary when you're mad. And also, was it really necessary to hit me with a ladle?! That hurt!"

"Hey, it was _your_ idea to say you were hiding from me. I had to make it somewhat convincing."

"Sure, but...a ladle?!"

"Would you have rather it been a pan? Because I can pull a _Tangled_ very easily."

"Never mind! Ladle's just fine!"

"There, see? Brighter things in life."

"You know, some people would think you're possessed by an evil spirit...even without knowing your beliefs."

"Could be worse. I _could_ be possessed and be a million times worse."

"That's...a good point. Great, now I'm gonna have nightmares of that. I already get enough of those from horror films with haunted dolls."

"Well, I better get going. Don't want Jace to tear up the furniture with no one looking."

"Oh, come on, he's not _that_ bad."

"Fine, you're cleaning up whatever mess he made."

"Hey!"

(Scene Shift- Yusei's POV)

Hours later, I got a text from Ren asking me to come meet him at the club he usually played at. I had managed to get my work done for the day and was about to try working on the engine again when he sent the message. _Well, I guess I get to see what new song they've been working on. Must have been a difficult one to take this long,_ I thought, getting my helmet on and driving off.

When I got to the club, I noticed most of the lights were off in the building. _Odd, but Ren said he only uses the lower floors for practice, anyway._ I parked, pulling off my helmet, and walked up to the entrance. The door was unlocked, so I headed in. "Ren?" I called.

"In here!" I heard him reply. Sounded like he was in the main room.

Right as I rounded the corner to it, Ren met me part way and tackled me into a hug. "Whoa, Ren. A little late for you to try sweeping me off my feet, now."

"Ha ha, No, it's more of a 'sorry for leaving so early without warning' hug," he retorted, pulling away a bit.

"You know you could have just woken me and told me. Wouldn't be the first time I woke up that early."

"Well...not exactly. I would have ruined the element of surprise, then."

"Surprise?"

"I might have convinced my boss to let me use the place for a private Valentine's Day lunch with you. Aaannnd AJ might have also been in on it the whole time and not mad at me. At least not fully."

"Well, then telling me would have ruined it."

"Heh, yeah. Now, come on! Everything's gonna get cold, otherwise!"

I chuckled. "Okay, I'm coming." Before we reached the table, though, I pulled him to me and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's."

"Happy Valentine's to you, too."

 **A/N: Welp, see you guys later. I've got one more request to finish up...and then I might disappear for a while 'cause new seasons to shows I'm watching on Netflix are literally right around the corner. And hopefully I can get the second chapter of Dragons' Souls out with the latest season of _Race to the Edge_ upcoming. I've...probably got at least almost two thirds of it done? I kind of went overboard with it again. ^^; You'll see what I mean when I post it up.**


	30. Prompt 23- Our New Lives Together 2

**A/N: Because one scene is inspired by a little quote from one of my favorite Disney movies...and I just needed an excuse to write a little more of the start of my CosmicInferno family XD Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Our New Lives Together 2:**

(Scene 1)

(Ren's POV)

"Daddy! Come on, it's time to wake up!" Isabella yelled into my ear, tugging on my arm.

"Ngh...five more minutes," I groaned. Ever since she's begun walking and talking, she's become another alarm clock. Like Yusei's not enough.

"Daaad, come on!" When I didn't respond, she grabbed one of the pillows and started whacking me with it, yelling, "Dad" with every whack.

"Ow ow ow ow! Okay okay, I'm up!" I pushed myself onto my elbows.

"Yes!" She raced out of the room.

"Sounds like your daughter's awake," Yusei teased from his side.

I growled, taking the pillow and throwing it at him. "Before sunrise, she's _your_ daughter." He chuckled as I crawled out of bed.

(Scene 2)

(Yusei's POV)

I'm pretty sure once we got the news that we were able to adopt Isabella came through, the excitement wore off within a few minutes and reality sunk in. Ren practically summed it up with, "Oh, shit, we're parents..." Both of us had our fair share of being around kids, but this situation was different. Isabella was _our_ kid. It's not like we hadn't talked about it, before and after we married. We were expecting to wait a few more years.

Of course, I doubt Ren would have wanted to give her away anyway. He got attached to her in the first couple of days after she came to us. I'm pretty sure she was attached to us, too, as she couldn't stand being away from us for long, or rather she didn't want to be taken from us. A bit crazy to say that, but that's how it seems. Ren's even convinced of it.

It was a bit tricky for the first several months, considering Ren had his classes and I had my job. Thankfully, Ren always managed to find someone to babysit her until we came back. Though, on my end, I arrived later than Ren, sometimes even after dark. By then, I would find Ren passed out on the couch. This time it wasn't just him. He was sitting up, cradling Isabella in his arms who was also asleep.

 _Isabella must have really warn him out,_ I thought, setting everything down and walking over. When I got to the back of the couch, I leaned over and brushed some of Ren's bangs back. His eyes slowly opened, turning to me. "Wazzup?"

"I'm going to guess that Isabella wouldn't settle down much," I replied.

He groaned. "No, not really. I guess she was wanting her other daddy."

"Well, I'll take her to her room. And you can get ready for bed."

"No arguments there." He got up, walking around and handing her to me. "She's all yours." He headed up the stairs first.

I chuckled, shaking my head. _Attitude's not going to change, is it?_

(Scene 3)

(Yusei's POV)

I flipped to the next page of the report, reading it carefully. Ren was in the living room with Isabella while I was at the kitchen counter. Everything was quiet, until I heard Ren yell in pain. "Aaaaaaaooooowww!"

"Ren?!" I yelled, dropping what I was doing. We might not be having to save the world constantly anymore, but the events still had me a bit on edge even after the years.

When I did get to them, I was not expecting the sight in front of me. Ren, holding Isabella a little ways in front of his face, had a pained look on his face due to her yanking on both of his braids. She was busy giggling, not even phased by her father's cries of pain. The panic faded away, and I found myself laughing a little at the scene.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Ren hissed, trying not to scream in pain again.

"Sorry, sorry," I breathed. I went over, releasing Isabella's hold of his braids. "I told you keeping those would come back to bite you."

"When have I ever listened to you when it came to my hair?"

(Scene 4)

(Ren's POV)

There's a lot of things I've dealt with that were difficult. Facing the threat of the end of the world (twice), dating—and later marrying—a Signer, and having to go through family drama that probably wouldn't have been resolved save for the fact that said boyfriend now husband convinced me to get off my ass (not in his words, mind you) and sort if out. But now? Raising a child is probably one of the hardest things we've been going through...especially at mealtime.

Isabella giggled as I wiped more of the food she threw at me off my face. _Guess AJ was right about the whole 'food throwing' stage,_ I thought.

"You know the food's supposed to go in her mouth, not on your face," Yusei teased from where he sat.

"One more word, Fudo, and I'm gonna forget that our daughter's right in front of us when I make that hand gesture," I retorted.

 **A/N: Well, now I'm getting tempted to draw Ren as an adult with that third scene XD Also, he's a bad influence as I'll show in some future stories...not just an upcoming _Wolf's Rain_ oneshot/full-blown story that I'm trying to write. I'll probably reveal it in whatever story I write. I just don't know when that will be as I have two or three ideas for it.**

 **Plus, I'm gonna be busy the next couple of days as I'm planning a mix of an upload spree (hopefully) on the one year anniversary of this oneshot series along with a surprise over on dA (but I think I already mentioned it a few shorts back...oh well). And I'm trying to finish up chapter two of Dragons' Souls (a _How to Train Your Dragon_ crossover) that's not split into two parts as I feel like it'd be too long otherwise. Well, see you guys in the next short...or shorts, rather. XD**


	31. Prompt 24- Strange Encounters

**A/N: This is literally a very weird short idea I got from just sitting around and contemplating...so, how about we have two different storylines 'meet' in a sense? What better way to handle a year anniversary, right? XD**

 **I will come out and say this: Ren is NOT my first OC for this series. Aurora takes the mantle of that. However, it's been more fun to write Ren and the other characters I created with him than it was Aurora's storyline...so that explains why I've focused more on Ren in recent times. Well, without further adieu, let's check out this slight crossover short (not a crossover of two different series...more like storylines XD).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only claim my OC(s).**

 **Strange Encounters:**

(Ren's POV)

"Huh..." I said aloud, staring at the strange text. It was from Yusei...but yet it didn't seem like it came from him. "Hey, Yusei?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Did you send me a text in the last few hours?"

He poked his head up from what he was doing. "No...why?"

"Because I literally have a text from you from, like, three hours ago."

"I was out testing the engine then, so I couldn't have sent a text."

"Well that's weird. Also, do you know anyone named Aurora?"

"Doesn't ring any bells."

"Huh...oh, hey! I think I got into some sort of group chat. There's a reply from whoever this Aurora is. Wait a minute...they're talking about a new engine design, too."

"Okay, let me see." He walked over, wiping off his hands with a rag. He leaned over my shoulder, and I moved my phone enough for him to see. "You sure it's not a different person that sent a text to a wrong number?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I know at least ten people named Yusei."

"All right, Mr. Sarcasm. Have you tried getting into the conversation?"

"Well, no. I was honestly too confused to think of doing that. Hope whoever these two are they still have their phones off of silent." I typed in a quick response to one of the texts, sending it.

It took several minutes, but I finally got a response. "'Who is this?'" I read aloud. "That was from this Aurora person."

"I guess tell them who you are, just be careful," Yusei replied.

"Got it." I typed a response. 'I could ask you the same thing. How do you know Yusei? He said he doesn't know anyone named Aurora.'

A reply came a bit quicker this time. 'What? How do YOU know him?'

'Uh, duh, he's literally right beside me.'

'Okay, that's it. Video chat. NOW.'

"Quick word of warning, we're about to see these guys' faces."

"Well, we're already this far in. Might as well sate our curiosity."

"Just hope that 'curiosity killed the cat' doesn't bite us on the ass."

As soon as a call came in, I answered it...and almost dropped my phone. And apparently, the person on the other end almost did the same. Holding the phone was a dark blue haired girl around our age with bright blue eyes. And standing behind her was pretty much an exact copy of Yusei. All of us were freaked out by this.

"What the what?! How...there are two Yuseis?!" I exclaimed.

"I guess that answers that question," Yusei (the one next to me) replied.

"This is...very strange," the girl—I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that she's this 'Aurora'—said.

"I don't recall having an identical twin," the Yusei behind her commented. "Or a clone."

"Okay okay, I'm being calm. This is my calm voice," I breathed.

"Ren, I think anyone who knows you can tell you're freaking out," Yusei sighed.

"Not helping!"

"All right, let's try to take this a few steps at a time. Where are you two at?" Aurora asked.

"Uh...we're at Yusei's garage. Why?"

"That can't be because we're at the same place." She moved her phone around, showing the evidence. "See?"

"Holy shit...did we just contact an alternate reality?!"

"It would seem so," the other Yusei answered.

"Wow...this is cool! I mean, I'm still quite freaked out about it, but not that much anymore," I said. "So, uh, are you guys going through the same shit we've been?"

"Depends on what it is," Aurora replied.

"Uhh...let's see...there was the Fortune Cup all those months ago, the Dark Signers, working on the engine for the WRGP, oh and the Ghost!"

"Yeah, definitely alternate reality as we went through the same things."

"Wow. Then-" I stopped when the screen started fizzling on and off. "What the hell? What's going on?"

"Looks like the connection can't stay through."

"Aw man, but I wanted to keep up our talk!"

"We'll figure out some way to get in touch. Though, we might want to be careful with the space-time continuum." The chat cut off then.

I put my phone away. "Wow, a different universe, huh? I wonder if we could get in contact with others."

"I kind of don't think that that's going to happen again," Yusei replied.

"Well, if we say it often enough, it might. The universe likes to bite us in the ass a lot."

"True."

 **A/N: Pfff, I know I said I didn't want to make short ones a lot, but I didn't want to drag it out for too long. XD I'll say that this is probably one of the few times that Aurora and Ren would be in the same story (with the exception of some upcoming ones in the future that are crossovers of some of my favorite crime series). So what do you guys think? Should I have more conversations with these two, or should this be the only one of its 'series'? I think if people like this enough, I'll keep it up. And if you want to know more about Aurora, feel free to ask. I only have her in two stories on here (with one I might delete 'cause _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ keeps changing EVERY SEASON DX), so there's not much about her on here. ^^; Well, anyway, bye for now!**

 **PS- I will say that this is strictly AU material. I might continue this over on dA 'cause now I have ideas for Ren meeting other characters I've made that aren't _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ related.**


	32. Prompt 25- A Way With Words

**AN: Heeyyy, another confession short requested by Sister of the Pharaoh. Okay, so, the reason why this one took a while is 'cause I had one idea for it...and then decided to drop it and do a different route 'cause this one seemed to flow a bit better. I'll post up the early draft version, too (actually, it's not entirely the 'first' version, but it's the one I could write on, I guess).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._ That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **A Way With Words:**

(Yusei's POV)

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up. It was still early yet, but I doubt Ren would appreciate being woke up this early. _Speaking of..._ Ren was currently fast asleep, and funnily enough he had rolled to almost being on the edge of the bed, his leg dangling off the edge. _Okay, I know he tends to like living on the edge, but I would prefer he didn't hurt himself again._ I pulled him further onto the bed, hearing him let out a small noise but not waking up.

Once he was out of danger of falling off, I laid back down, reaching up and lightly tracing one of the two scars at his right eye. We've been dating for several months now, but to be honest, I wasn't sure he would say yes to us dating. Especially considering before I asked the question he started avoiding me. I didn't know what was wrong which led to thinking worst case scenarios of what _could_ be wrong. Of course, that was thrown out the window soon enough.

(Scene Shift- Months Ago)

I lifted my head from my work when I heard the door open to see Ren coming in. "Hey, Ren. What brings you here?" I asked.

"AJ kicked me out," he replied with a groan.

"Again? What'd you do this time?"

"I don't know! She just grabbed me by the back of my shirt, dragged me out, and drove me here. I tried asking her what she was doing, but she replied with, 'It's called you aren't coming back until you've got everything resolved.' I have no clue what she means by that."

"Hm. Well, you can keep me company while I work, then."

"You sure? I'm not well versed in anything to do with machines."

"Well it's not like I'm asking you to _help_ me work."

"That's true." He pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

We spent quite a bit of time talking, the subjects changing each time when either of us couldn't continue the current one. It felt nice to talk with him again, especially since recently he had been avoiding me. Even though he's been saying he's just been busy with his band along with his older sister being in town, but I had a feeling he wasn't being fully truthful with me. I had checked with Eric, Jazz, and AJ about it, and even they said it was strange behavior for him. I don't recall saying or doing anything that would have been offensive to him. Any time I thought about it, I could only think of the worst reason I could imagine of why he would stop talking with me.

And...well, it hadn't helped that I found that I had developed feelings for him. It was a bit unexpected, even Jack and Crow were surprised to hear me say that considering how Ren seemed to be my total opposite. Though, since the battle against the Dark Signers, Ren and I got to know each other a bit more. Sure, most of the time getting to know each other was usually talking like this, but it must have been enough for the feelings to develop. Even with Ren's brashness and course language, he was easy to get along with. When it was just the two of us, he acted much calmer than he usually did around others for the most part. I've been happy he had gotten comfortable enough to let that side of him show.

 _But is he really?_ I thought. _Lately, it sure hasn't seemed like it. It always seemed like he found every excuse not to answer a call or text or invite over. If I did or say something wrong, he'd let me know...right? Damn it. I can't stay in the dark about this. I've got to find out why he's been avoiding me._ "Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me seriously. Why have you been keeping your distance?"

He froze, eyes going wide before he looked away. "Oh, you know...I-I've just been busy with the band and all. And Chelsea always needs a babysitter when all the others are unavailable."

"Ren, that doesn't sound like the truth. And adding in that you looked away hints at that as well. Please, if I had done anything wrong, I'd like to know."

"It's...It's not that..."

"Then what? If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"Th-There's nothing wrong. At least, I hope it isn't..."

"What? Ren, you're not making any sense. Can you explain a bit more?"

"I-I...No, I can't. I'm sorry." He started getting up.

I stopped him before he could head out. "Ren, hold on. Why can't you explain what's the matter?"

"I-It's too complicated...I don't know how you'd react."

"What do you mean? Ren, I promise I won't get upset about it if it concerns me."

That did it, and I certainly wasn't expecting what came out of his mouth. "Would you be upset if I told you I've developed feelings for you, 'cause you're obviously not interested?!"

After that shout, everything fell silent. Ren, his eyes wide when he realized what he just said, started apologizing. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I mean, I just assumed since you spend quite a bit of time with Akiza, so I thought you both were dating...or if not, you have someone else as your girlfriend, or..."

 _Akiza? Ohh, now I see._ I hadn't told Ren, Eric, Jazz, or AJ anything yet. I had just told Akiza recently and she was accepting. I was relieved, too. I didn't want to lose a friend that soon. _I should calm him down before he has a panic attack._ "Ren," I intervened in his talking.

"Wha—mmph!" I cut him off before he could (possibly) go into another ramble with a kiss, shocking him into silence.

I pulled away, smiling at his flushed face. "As I said before, I wouldn't be upset. Besides, I'm attracted to guys. Or more specifically...I'm attracted to _you_."

 **A/N: Welp, hope that was enjoyable. ^^ I haven't really thought how these two would confess. I'll have to think about it before I post up the big story, won't I? XD Considering they get together during the six month gap between seasons. Of course, it'll be different depending on the story (heck, in some of the Pokémon X-overs, they've known each other roughly three years). Anyway, be seeing you guys in the next installments!**


	33. Bonus Scene- First Indirect Kiss

**A/N: Okay, I know I didn't want to do too short scenes, but I decided to add a little bonus scene to First Indirect Kiss XD Why didn't I put this in to the actual short? It's because I literally came up with this _after_ I wrote up the short. I'll try to add it to the actual short later, though, if this gets a bit confusing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only claim my OC(s).**

 **Bonus Scene 1 (First Indirect Kiss):**

(Ren's POV)

"Hey, you asked." I shrugged, going back to focusing on tuning.

One of my band mates, Allen, suddenly spoke up after a minute of silence. "Well, we can always ask the other person present."

"What, don't trust my rendition?"

"Considering we got a vague answer? No."

"Pff. Well, good luck catching him. We've only been able to get together through either breaks from my practice/gigs and his work, or days where we didn't have anything."

"You sure it's that tough?"

"Positive." I then felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"What are you positive about?" I heard the person behind me ask.

"Gah!" I craned my neck up. "Hey, Yusei. I thought you said you were going to be a while?"

"I managed to get done with work early, so I thought I'd catch your practice. Though, now I'm curious what you were talking about."

"Ahh...well..."

"Ren didn't give us a good answer when we asked how you guys started dating," Allen piped in. _Dammit, Al!_

"What'd he say?"

"That you both couldn't resist each others' charms."

"Oh?" I avoided eye contact with the amused look he had on his face.

"Hahaha..." I chuckled nervously. I had half a mind to deny everything Allen just said, buuuut...

"Well, he's not wrong. We couldn't resist for long, so we ended up going out in the end."

The rest of the band groaned at the answer. "Damn it. I was hoping to get an actual answer! I need a break." They got up, setting down whatever they had and walked out.

I sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. I don't want to have to relive everything."

"Especially what happened after we confessed?"

" _Yes._ "

(Flashback)

I swear, if this is not reality, I'm not going to wake up (as corny as that sounds). But I knew it wasn't a dream as not a minute after all was said and done, the door slammed open to reveal our friends. "It's about time!" they shouted

"What the-?! Were you guys behind there the whole time?!" I yelped, turning red.

(Flashback ends)

"Yeah, I'm still pissed. Especially at Crow and Jazz," I grumbled.

"Why not AJ?" Yusei asked. "I believe she was one of the main brains behind the whole operation."

"Ehh...I really don't want to try to get back at AJ as she's known to strike back one hundred times worse the next time. And last time I tried initiating a little teasing/prank war with her, I almost ended up with a concussion."

"...and here I thought you and Jazz were bad."

"You have yet to see the full wrath of my sister."

 **A/N: Ren's just exaggerating with AJ's revenge on him...mostly. They might be created to be opposites, but AJ definitely has a 'Ren' temper to her XD**


	34. Prompt 26- Just Say It

**A/N: And here's the first version to A Way With Words (so I guess this is still semi a request?)...that actually made it on paper, I guess. XD I need to brainstorm how these two should confess (I've got different ideas for different stories, but I'm still thinking for what the main story should have as far as confessing should go).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._ That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Just Say It:**

(Ren's POV)

I swear, I hate it when Cupid points his arrows at me during times I least expect it. Especially when the person in question that I'm crushing on is more than likely not interested in guys in the least bit. What am I talking about? I'm talking about my recently discovered crush on Yusei. Yes, that's right. I'm literally having more than friendly feelings for a guy I met a few months ago at most. Only problem was I'm pretty sure he's light-years out of my league. Why am I saying that? Shouldn't I be more positive? Nope, not here.

"Ren, you're being very immature about this," AJ sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not," I retorted, glaring at her from where I laid on the couch.

"Yes, because avoiding him and not answering him back is _so_ mature."

I rolled so my back was to her. "I'm going to ignore you now."

She sighed again. "Look, ignoring him is only going to make things worse. I say you should at least talk to him about it. He'll understand even if he doesn't feel the same."

"Nope, not doing it."

"And why not?"

" _Because_!"

"Ren, that makes no sense, even for you. You should really talk to him and clear things up."

"Even if I did, he wouldn't be interested. And I know he doesn't."

"Are you seriously going to assume things again? You know what they say about assuming things."

I rolled my eyes, getting off the couch. "Yeah yeah, I get it, but it's not going to change my mind!" I headed up the stairs.

(No One's POV)

AJ watched Ren leave the room, sighing. _Ren, I swear. You're really going to mess this up only because you're sure he wouldn't be interested? You can't just assume everything all the time,_ she thought. _But I guess after Micheal, it's a bit hard for you to be sure of anything, huh?_ She got up from the chair. _No, I'm not about to leave things like this. Even if it's for nothing, I'd want you to have at least the closure._

She pulled out her phone, finding Jazz's number and calling her. "Hey, Jazz. Do you have Crow's number? I need to get in touch with Yusei ASAP."

(Ren's POV)

I slammed the manga closed, throwing it across the room. "You were no help at all!" I yelled at it. I'll just say that the story I was reading ended badly, and it did nothing to help lighten my mood. Then again, what did I expect? I had watched one of the adaptations, after all. Why, oh why did I feel the need to be curious?

A knock on my door broke me out of the pout. "Yeah?"

"Ren, get dressed. You've got company coming in a few," AJ said from the other side of the door.

"If it's Eric, he's not going to give two shits if I answer the door in my shirt and sleep shorts."

"It's not Eric."

Oh, well then... "I better put some pants on, then."

Some minutes later, and I come down the stairs to see AJ getting ready to leave. "So, care to enlighten me on who is visiting? You do know you can't leave me and Jazz alone without the room looking like a hurricane blew through it."

"It's not Jazz."

"Okay...Allen, then?"

"Nope."

"Ace?"

"Also nope." She threw her handbag strap over her shoulder.

"Chelsea's not in town, so it's not her and her kids...uh...wait, don't tell me you're setting me up on a blind date! I would like to know the person before dating them!"

"What are the chances that I would ever do that?"

"Considering how you are...I can never tell, and we've been stuck together for most of our eighteen going on nineteen years of life."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you want to know? Yusei's coming over."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"So you can talk and sort this whole mess out."

"What mess? There's no mess between us."

"That's a load of bull and you know it. Besides, from what I've gathered, he's got something important to tell you, too."

Oh, great. I can already tell what it's gonna be, too. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Am I going to have to tie you down to make sure you stay here when he comes?" she retorted with an unamused look. She let up on it. "Ren, the quicker you can sort this out, the better. And I'm sure it would ease Yusei's mind to know that you're not mad at him about something."

 _Shit, I hadn't thought of that..._ Well, guess that little quote is true. Love _does_ make you blind. "Fine, but just to warn you. I'm probably going to be in a bad mood still when you get back."

"Doubt it, but thanks for the warning." She headed out. I heard the car's engine start up and fade away.

I groaned, going over to the couch and laying back on it. _Daaaaaammmmmmnnnn iiiiiiiit. I know she's doing this for my own good, but I haven't even worked out a way for a confrontation yet! And when I'm unprepared, I start babbling and can't keep a coherent thought for more than five seconds. Ugh, this is going to get_ so _awkward! How in the hell am I going to even-_ My thoughts get cut off by a knock on the door, making me almost jump a foot in the air. _Oh my God, I think my heart just stopped for a second!_

I went to the door and opened it. "Oh...hey, Yusei."

"Hey. AJ said you wanted to talk?" he replied, stepping in.

"Ohh...right..." _AJ, if I somehow don't pass out from a panic attack, I'm gonna get back at you later._ "Ah...why don't you start with what you were wanting to tell me?"

"Right. Well, I'm not quite sure how you'll react to it, so why don't you go first?"

"Mine's not any better. You might get mad at me..."

"Is it the reason why you've been avoiding me?"

"Um...yes..."

"Ren, I can assure you that I won't get mad or upset with whatever it is. I would just like to know that I haven't done something to upset you."

"You didn't do anything to upset me. It's just...well, um..." I started wringing my hands. _Oh God, I do I put this lightly? There's not way I can just say it!_

"Ren? You don't have to tell me if it's too-"

"I might have romantic feelings for you and I know you wouldn't feel the same way 'cause there's no way you like guys that way!" I quickly shouted before slapping a hand over my mouth. Damn it, why must my brain to mouth filter malfunction so bad today?!

Yusei had a very shocked expression. I knew my face had heated up badly. _Shit shit shit shit...I knew it! This didn't help at all, Alyssa! Come on, think of something to cover up your spilled guts..._

"I...I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said that." _No shit, Sherlock!_ "I-I mean, it's not the first time I've fallen for someone that wasn't interested in guys, a-and..." _No, idiot! Don't start babbling now! It's gonna make it worse!_ I hadn't even noticed that Yusei had moved.

"Ren."

 _Ah, here it comes!_ "Ye-" I didn't get a chance to finish as lips were pressed against mine, cutting off my reply. _Wait, whaaaat? Is he...he's kissing?! But...why?_

When he pulled away, he had a smile on his face. "That's part of what I wanted to tell you. I _am_ interested in guys, and I've also developed feelings for you these past few months. I was just worried I had hurt you in some way, and that was why you were avoiding me."

"What, no. You haven't done anything to hurt me. I was just...kind of positive you wouldn't have thought of me in that way."

"Well, I am. And I'm glad to find out you feel the same way."

"Yeah...me too.

 **A/N: And with that, I'm done with my binge upload and am gonna go crash. This has to be the most I've uploaded in a single day...and that's counting with other stories, too!**

 **Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be spending the rest of the month trying to update the other stories I have, watching the latest season of _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ , and also revising old chapters to current stories I have on here that aren't on hiatus forever. See you guys in whatever the next installment shall be!**


End file.
